Stay with me
by anwaya
Summary: Bonnie know how to defeat Klaus, and she is the one who gotta do it! But she has to pay price for that, will Damon will be able to stop her before its too late?     A/N: i m very weak at English so please be patient! I do not own any of the TVD characters
1. Hate Bank

**1. Hate Bank:**

It was 5 am in the morning, but what the difference? It's all same! Be it 5am or 10 am!

He was leaning against his own car door with a short blond laying at the backseat of his car.

He smirked! "Blonds" he always had a thing for blonds! Well he dedicates his fondness for blonds for their dumb-ass attitude!

Blonds are easy to fool, he thought! Then he thought of "Caroline" , she was easy to fool too!

It's been months since the episode of him compelling her n drinking her blood happened, after that whole lot of things happened!

She became one of them, she fought with them, partied with them but he can still feel kinda hatred from her towards him!

huhhhh...who cares!

I am international bank of hatred! Everybody had account in me!

Well my father was my 1st customer! Oh how he hated me for not being the perfect Salvatore! Not like my

"oh-so-perfect" younger brother Stefan!

Yup, Stefan, he joined the bank soon! Hating me for hating him! Hating me for killing, ripping people!

Hating me for everything that happened after I came to mystic falls!

Well he and Elena had a joined account there! She too hated me for turning Vicky, partially killing her partially mentally challenged brother!

And off course Katharine! A chill passed through his bones as he thought of her! She hated me! She hated me for coming in between her n Stefan! She hated me because she couldn't have Stefan! What

A bitch…..I hate her more with all the interest back from 145 years ago!

Well not everyone hates him though, Rose liked him! Yeah…..Rose…that did bring a smile on his face! And he truly liked her but well the people who he liked always turn out be goners! Doesn't they?

He loved his love n hate relationship with all! Well not to mention his loyal customer of the bank, the diamond card holder, Bonnie Bennett! The judgy lil witch! He was the active member who got her grandmother killed, he always mess with her head n mood! How he liked when she throw him her "aneurysm" , how he admired her when she put him on fire! Nah….that customer is far more precious than other Bank customers!

Father was dead! Well Stefan had eventually windrowed all his hatred n now was smiling! Gross! So as Elena, the joint account owner! Caroline has got whole lot of issues than just hating me! Katharine has found more interest in hating Elena than me!

But Bonnie? Nah….. She was as loyal as always! That reminds me, I haven't seen her for what? Two days? Well busy with the junior Gilbert? Gosh! Why all the Gilberts are so damn irritating!

I need to see witch tomorrow!

As he turned the blonds swirl a bit, disclosing the part of neck he had already tasted! But the blood there made him hungrier, with hollow expression on his face he turned back to his business!


	2. witchy connection

**2. witch-y connection**

Elena couldn't believe it! HER vampire was sitting with another vampire who looks exactly like her n who was trying to go near n more near to him as they read the same book!

Stefan, Katharine, Elena, Jeremy and Damon were in Salvatore house, the "creepy dungeon for plotting evil vampire murder" as Caroline describes it. They knew Elijah was searching for certain witch burning place which emits highest of the energy! So they all were going through Isobel's research books to know about that place.

As much as Katharine was actively participating in the search, Elena hated it! She hated the close proximity between Stefan and Katharine as both sat on same sofa peeping into the book open on Stefan's lap. While Jeremy was doing some map search, Damon was involving himself into a glass of scotch!

"Jealous?" He asked her sipping the scotch slowly.

"Who? Me? Why so?", Elena asked casually not showing the slightest hint of fire in her mind.

"I don't know may be a century old Ex of your boyfriend is sitting next to him like any moment she will pounce on him and with her claws she will rip…." The next words were drifted as the door of Salvatore house opened and rest of the lines disappeared as Bonnie walk in the room.

Elena ran to her friend as if she hasn't seen her for years but the junior Gilbert beat her! He was already on Bonnie kissing her like she was gone for a century or so!

As they broke apart Bonnie hugs Elena and turned to Stefan with a broad smile.

"Stefan I found it!"

"What! That's amazing Bonnie! That means we are two steps ahead of them! Wow, I have to admit it's a win-win to have such witch on our side"

Bonnie gave him a nervous smile, "well it was you who suggested that I should look for it and I will be able to find faster than you"

Stefan flustered "Nah Bonnie you were…."

"aahh…okay okay! We admit you both are saints but will anyone tell me in simple English what the Hell is going on?", Said Damon utterly frustrated!

As Bonnie was describing rest of team about how she found out the place Stefan explained to Damon, "Well as we were looking for a place where witch is involved I though asking bonnie to visit the places we have shortlisted n herself examine it, will be useful with her witch-y powers and I was right"

"Not bad lil brother! You know when you're not drooling over Elena, or brooding over your forehead or giving me endless lecture about "my Humanity" I can truly say your eligible to be my brother"

Stefan let a helpless sighs and turned to Bonnie,

"So how you exactly found that place? And where it is?"

"Well it's a lil further to that old Lockwood property. When I visited that place, it felt worm, warmer than the places I visited before. It kinda gave me creepy sensation but when I touched the soil over there it kinda burned me"

She said a tiny red spot on her palm.

Damon let out a dry laugh, " hah…just a 1mm diameter burn n your crying like baby, now you know how it feels to get burned huh judgy?"

"You know Damon when I set you on fire I wasn't sure if I gave you enough pain or not but now I know how it feels to get burn, I m satisfied with myself!"

Katharine who was silently hearing all this step in "So Bennett witch you found it finally! So what are we waiting for let's move the party"

And as she was going pass the door Stefan stopped her, "No, you are not going anywhere"

"What the hell? Why, I m helping now"

"Well to be honest we don't trust you, so YOU going to STAY here, Bonnie and Damon going to see the place"

"Why me", Damon crooned while emptying the last portion of scotch in the bottle into his glass.

"Because my big brother, I can't let Bonnie go alone and there should be someone watching Katharine back home. N if I leave you here, I don't won't this house to be demolished, I love this house! Its bad idea to leave Elena here and last time Jeremy was alone with her dnt goes well! So it's you and Bonnie! I am sorry Bonnie but I have no choice"

Slamming down the glass lil hardly Damon turned to Bonnie, "Okay judgy we have a date"


	3. Behind the door

**3. behind the door**

It was pitch black when they were moving into woods. Damon had no problem seeing in dark but bonnie held flash light closer.

"Where is it bonnie?", Damon said finally stopping by a tree.

"Its further away, I tied my scarf to one of tree near to that spot so that I can find it"

"You are so slow Witch! If it's not been you I could have gone there with my vamp speed n then came by now!", Damon eyed her teasingly.

"Yeah, right! Would have come back as ashes! If that place can burn me, what it would do to you huh?"

"huh…Witches n there funny lil magic!", Damon said in a matter of fact tone.

Bonnie opened her mouth to say something but noticed something

" There it is! My scarf, that place is right behind that tree."

Bonnie said pointing towards a tree. They steadily descend towards the tree.

Damon examined carefully for probable danger, "What do u think? Its safe? Should we go?"

"Well, surprisingly I am not having that creepy weird feeling now! May be it was for testing me, if I was the witch or not, I think it will not burn me this time"

"yah! Your with me! They know it!" Damon said dancing his left eyebrow.

"whatever…! Let's go!"

It was a cave. There was this big door leading the stairs under the cave. Everything was so dark bonnie have to strain her eyes to see.

"I had came this far last time, I don't know what's after this"

They went under the door. It was dark then suddenly there was a flash of light n the room underneath seems to be illuminated.

It wasn't Damon has imagined, he always thought that place would be dark n mysterious kinda place. Bonnie sensed something wrong with Damon

"What?"

Damon while examining left to right, said, "well, it wasn't something I was expecting! This place is much….."

"Bright?"

"yeah"

"well its not any Bat's dungeon so…."

"hahaha…that's hilarious! But please don't try it again!"

And they went further into the room. There was path from that room that was leading them further away, there wasn't any special about that path, it was plain old stones. They were walking for last 10 minutes without uttering a word.

"Exactly where are we going? And how much further?", Damon said finally getting bored.

"I don't know" bonnie said in faint murmur

But before Damon could argue further suddenly the light was gone, it was pitch dark!

And a wave of cold passed through bonnie. She felt her knees went weak, she groped for something to held on to, and found Damon's hand. She held it very tightly.

Damon gets alarmed by her sudden proximity. He saw a hint of fear in her eyes, she was breathing heavily.

"Bonnie? Bonnie?"

She wasn't answering. Damon held her shoulders in both hand n shake her.

"Bonnie? What's happening? Are u okay? Answer me Dammit!"

She turned her face towards him, it was vacant! It didn't show any expressions! With cold eyes she looked at him and shook his hands away.

"Bonnie, now I m really scared! If this any trick you're playing then fine! You win, I m scared! Now just be normal n argue with me!" , Damon said with shaky voice.

But she didn't stop; she went further into darkness, melting into it.

"Bonnie, NO….."

Damon, screamed, but it was too late, she was gone! He couldn't find her!

He frantically ran all over the place, shouting for her, yelling for her! But she doesn't respond back! He felt an invisible force blocking him from going further, he strained his eyes to look further into darkness, and then he saw her.

Bonnie.

She was standing facing an invisible person; tears were streaming down her cheeks as she continued sobbing. She wasn't saying anything, it was like she was listening to someone or something, and Damon couldn't make out.

She was crying harder now, backing up from an invisible force, struggling against something he couldn't see what. He again called her,

"Bonnie, please….Don't cry! Tell me what happening, tell me what bothering you! Who you are afraid off? Bonnie, tell me whose there! At least let me come"

He knew, it wasn't some extra ordinary magic that was holding him there, it was Bonnie! She wasn't letting him come near her, but…why?

As he saw her break down to the ground crying and pleading someone, for the first time Damon Salvatore wished, He could just forget everything and held her in his arms and protect her against anything that was bothering her!


	4. Burn me

4. Burn me

brucasforever1418

NaeNae1495

thnx guys! thnks for worm reviews! but i must apologize to everyone who read, i dnt knw why but " " mark for dialogs dsnt appeared for last 3 chapters!

it must be difficult to read but u guys still read, thnk u for that!

i will take that thing into account from nxt tym!

Bonnie had not a slightest idea what to do! She just pleaded and they were watching her merciless! She saw hatred in their eyes, a pride as she breaks down on ground. She heard few people behind her shouting she can t .just let them die ...they were her ancestors! She has to save them!

Bonnie was back in 1864! It was night of chaos, night of pain, night of death . Night of witch hunt!  
All the Sylam witches were tied to polls and were standing behind her. And the people of mystic falls, holding big light torch were in front of them, shouting, urging their leader to torture those witches, to burn them alive!

"You don t deserve our sympathy, your killers, evil, you must be stopped! ", said a middle age lady to one of the witch tied, that witch was not much older than Bonnie.

"Please, let us go! We didn t do anything! We didn t kill those people! We are not evil, we are different but not evil, let us go!" , one of the witch shouted!

They keep on begging them but no one would hear, Bonnie ran towards that witch and tried to console her but she couldn t hear her voice, Bonnie couldn t touch her! Then she knew, it doesn t matter how many times she beg or cry they are not going to hear her! Bonnie felt, frustrated, being a Sylam witch, she can t do anything!

"No, you can t help us!"

A witch standing next to her said, Bonnie lifted her eyes towards that direction, it was Emily. She was smiling at her, despite of the fact that she had a cut on her face, bleeding yet .she was smiling!

"Don t cry Bonnie, it all had happened, it can t be changed"

"But, how could they do it! How could they just punish you for the crime you don t do? Can t you tell them it was a Vampire who was doing all the killing?"

Emily just smiled and answered calmly, "Would you have believed, a year ago if I told you that there are vampires outside killing people?"

Bonnie though for a Second, "But, if they believe that there are witches, why can t they believe there are Vampires too'

"Bonnie, you need to understand! They need someone to blame, someone to punish so that they feel calm! And the fact that there are witches is far comforting than admitting there are Vampires! Bonnie, don t judge them, they have lost their loved ones, and they are in grief! They need to punish someone so that the dead ones rest in peace, as they think so!"

Bonnie stood there, helpless.

"Bonnie, you can t do anything here, but out there in your world you have to stop innocent people being killed! You have to stop that! And you can do that!"

"If I can t save my own family, how I m going to save others"

"No, No Bonnie! You re thinking wrong! Does u know why I came into your dreams only, not your grams or others? Because you re the most powerful witch born in Bennett Family after me! You have the powers, once I had! You have the courage, once I had! You just have to work hard Bonnie, Concentrate!"

"I... I Can t! Emily I can t! I need you or grams to show me the way n both of you, I failed to save!"

"No Bonnie, you just can t abandon the hope! Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Jenna all those people are your responsibility! Do you want them to suffer like we are suffering?"

Bonnie nodded.

"So go Bennett! Fight! Fight for the people you love, people you care... ." Emily looked at Damon banging his fist on that invisible wall Bonnie had created...She smiled, "and people who don t understand that they are not welcome everywhere!"

Bonnie turned to see Damon frantically trying to break the wall; a nervous smile appeared of Bennie s face.

"You know what? We have one more thing in common!"

Bonnie looked at Emily curiously,

"How much we deny, we end up helping Salvatore brothers! For me it was Katharine and for you its Elena! They owe us so much! Make sure to equate it when all this chaos is over!"

Before Bonnie can say anything, she heard shouts!

Ear piercing, shriek voices and she look up. She saw all the other witches set ablaze, Emily smiled and gestured her to go but Bonnie couldn t move as they all get burned Bonnie felt her body going hot!

A fire was created inside her, as they were burning she was too burning but from inside!

She can t handle it; she closed her ears n screamed! Screamed from her lungs! Screamed till all other voices were gone and se could here only Damon shouting her name! And she saw a face, a face of a girl, hiding behind the trees, watching this all in horror!


	5. Tell a Tale

Okay, now that girl ain't Anna for sure! that girl isnt a Vampire! but who is she, you will know in next chapter. i wasnt giving name to chapters but now on i m going to.

Enjoy reading n do comment!

5. Tell the Tale

Next she remembers that she was on something really cold, it was comforting against her hot body, and the burning seems to fade away. As the pain decreased she opened her eyes to see where she is. She couldn t see clearly but she could see two large blue stars, brightest two blue stars. But, hey, wait...! Stars aren t blue, she thought!

"Bonnie, please speak to me! Why you re staring at like this?", She heard Damon speak softly.

She tried to sit up but couldn t and again collapsed in his arms, but it felt so good! Well as much as she hated to admit it she felt good with his cold body against her!

"I am okay Damon, just my head is spinning"

Damon helped her to sit up and stared at her carefully, "what happened there bonnie? Why you were crying? Who was there? And why did you stop me?"

Bonnie eyed him irritatingly, "whoa ..Whoa ..Damon! Where are we? Tonight s show with Damon Salvatore? Can you give me 5 min at least?"

"Okay witch! Let s go back home, may be you will fill better when your with lil bore-me oops, Jeremy"

And he helped her stand and with one hand over her waist he took her other hand and placed it on his shoulder. Bonnie held his shirt with other hand tightly. He could feel the hot touch of her hand against his cold chest. But in a way it felt nice, fire and ice, he thought, that s what we are!

"By the way I have to say something, Bonnie don t mind me saying this but you re really hot"

Bonnie let out a small grin and looked at him , "By the way I have to say something too, Damon don t let it go to your abnormally large and exceptionally empty head but you re really cool"

Happy with the comment he got, they both proceed back to Salvatore house.

**In Salvatore house:**

The picture was same as they left it, with one change now, taking the advantage of Katharine went for drinking blood, and Elena had stationed herself next to Stefan. Jeremy was toying with the books there at library.

"Hey Bore-me .. I mean Jeremy; can you give me your delicate hands here? Need them! Your girlfriend is not light!"

Damon shouted from front door as all jerked their necks towards them! Stefan ran fast to help Bonnie and helped her sit on couch. Jeremy sat beside her,

"Bonnie? What happened? Did he do anything to you?"

Damon who was advancing towards the fridge for his fav. Drink shot back,

"Does it always have to be me?"

"Well normally it s always you"

Damon was going to say something when Stefan stopped them.

"Jeremy stop it! And Damon doesn t you have to drink or something? Katharine is down there, she can give you a company"

Damon gave him So-obvious look and instead of going sat right next to Bonnie.

"No, I rather attend this Tonight s show with Broody head-lil miss trouble-Bore me- and a witch who can t Buzz off my life , now Bonnie let the story begin"

Well she only can understand why he was saying this so she smiled a bit when all were looking confused. She let out a big sigh and started to speak,

"As we went from that path towards that ground it led us to, I could see the exact scene that was happened centuries ago at Witch hunting. I could see the civilians of Mystic falls, all the witches tied up there. It was dark and so loud! Screaming, cursing and yelling all around! I saw those people trying to kill all the witches, burning them alive, claiming them to be evil, killers! Off course they don t know who or rather what was killing those people"

Bonnie glanced at Stefan and Damon.

"I thought I was back in time, if I could just make those people understood the truth they might let them go! And that s why I was pleading to them, begging them to stop it! But no one could hear me!"

Bonnie addressed Damon," that s why I was crying, I was afraid of watching all my family die n just sitting there and watch! I couldn t do anything but just ...watched... them ...die"

Damon can fell the tremble in her voice, as words escape her lips.

"Then I saw Emily, and she spoke to me! She assured me that I can t do any good here, but out there in present word I have to stop bad things happening, she said I have all the powers once she had that means I will be as powerful as she was , if I try, if I concentrate!"

Jeremy put one hand on her shoulder," Bonnie, you can do this! Even Emily, he Great witch said this!"

"No, Jeremy, if I was such a good witch I could have my Grams with me now! I could have stopped the all bad things that are happening in Falls right now! But I can t"

Stefan stood up, "Bonnie, I think you should go home now! You should rest, Jeremy, will you take her home?"

Jeremy nodded and helped her to stand and they left the house.

Damon looked back to Elena, "and you? Don t you have a home of your own to go?"

"Well I consider this as my second home"

"Come on! Give me at least one Elena-less night here in MY OWN house?"

"DAMON!" it was Stefan now! "If you re not forgetting it s my house too! And I don t need your permission to ask anybody come in. So would you please excuses us? And he left the room with Elena!"

Damon looked at the door from where Bonnie just went few min before, You have answered all my questions Bennett

verry small chapter but sorry hvnt writen much!

In next chapter : who was that gal and why Bonnie saved Damon!

*pls review* :)


	6. Blast from past

Okay, guys this will be the last update for a week! Got exam so will be deflecting my mind towards that! But thnx for reviews n keep doing that!

**6. Blast from Past**

Bonnie' House:

Her head was still throbbing, though she had told Jeremy that she is fine and he should go back home. Now she was regretting that, she don't wanted to be alone now, after what she said seen n heard!

Hoping that good baths will sooth her up, she went to bath but…..it didn't do any miracle! With her white cotton pajama and white Tee, she was now sitting in the corner of her bed, holding the pillow tightly.

"I think I need a cup of coffee, that's what gonna make me feel good! And I WILL feel good" she assured herself and was about to go when,

"Coffee is Boooooring! Ice-Cream is fun"

She startled and looked towards window, where Damon was sitting holding two Ice-cream cones in his hand!

"I guess, Chocolate is okay with you?", He asked carelessly.

"DAMON!"

"Yeah, I know my name, don't scream! Let's have Ice-Cream!", he crocked a smile!

Bonnie just went blank for a second, Damon Salvatore Sitting on her window holding ice-cream cones and offering it to her, was the weirdest scene ever to be happened in her life! It took her few minutes to finally know what was happening!

"What exactly your doing Damon?"

"uuummm….forgetting my normal self, I m being polite and offering you an Ice-Cream! Is it that hard to get? And now please will you hold your cone, I wonna eat mine!"

She hurriedly went towards window and collect her cone, "yeah, that's the hardest thing!"

She folded the paper cover around the cone and started licking the chocolate, and ….she did felt good!

Watching Bonnie all sooth up while eating ice-cream, Damon started eating his too.

"Well, thanks Damon for Ice-cream but may I know why you brought me this? And please don't tell me it's for no selfish reason at all!"

Damon let out a big sigh, "well you dint answer my Questions, and Damon don't leave any Question unanswered"

"Which Question? I told everything back there!"

"Nah! You dint, by the way it's really uncomfortable here, and can I come in?"

Bonnie just stared at him for seconds and not giving any answers started licking her ice-cream and sat on her bed.

Damon got his cue, "okay, I will take that momentary silence as your temporary NO"

"What you want to ask Damon?"

"Why you stopped me?"

Bonnie tried to avoid his gaze; she knew this Question will come.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, come on Bonnie, don't insult my intelligence! You know what I m talking about! And if u won't to avoid it, go on! But I m not going to move from here until I get my answer!"

"Gosh Damon you're so irritating!"

Knowing he has won he smirked, "The feeling is mutual"

"Well, when I entered that place, I knew something was wrong! I could feel my power going weak, I was losing my control. I knew something bad was coming, but towards me! I heard someone calling my name; I don't know what was going to happen! If that place had this much power I wondered what it will do to a Vampire and so…."

"Hold it …hold it there", Damon looked as if he had done some calculations in his mind, "So you were actually, correct me if I m wrong, PROTECTING me from that thing there?"

"Is it that hard to understand Damon?"

"Well yeah, I have evidence to show you that, you, of all people who hate me would love to see me die any second!"

"That's not entirely true!"

"Is it so?"

"I would love to see you die, but not now! We need you now, Elena needs you now! This town needs you now, and back then I thought if anything going to happen let it be me! Because I m less worthy of saving in these times than you!"

Damon lost his words like he have swallowed it in with ice-cream. Bonnie Bennett, of all the people, saying he is worth saving than her, is like hell Break loose!

"Come on Damon get over it! If it isn't for Killing Klaus I would have let you die! Emily was right! You Salvatores owe us so much!"

Damon ate the entire remaining cone, "what else, DEAR Emily told you about us?"

"Nothing, just she asked me to make it equal with you when all this crazy mess is over!"

"oww, Pretty lil Emily and her grand grand grand…..blah blah grand kid!"

Bonnie smiled a bit and then again became silent, " Damon, there is something more I saw, I don't told anyone about it, I don't know what I saw was right or wrong!"

"What is it?"

"I saw a girl in woods, when all witch burning thing was going on, she looked scared and was crying, I thought I saw her somewhere then I remember where!"

Damon narrowed his eyes," where Bonnie? And who the hell is she?"

Bonnie finished her ice-cream and went near window, stood next to him,

" it was Greta, Luka's sister"

They both looked at each other with no clue! Was Greta a Vampire? Was she a witch? Is she centuries old like Damon and Stefan?

….

Damon was in his room! Head kinda heavy with all the things happened today!

He was having difficulty to understand why Bonnie Bennett would save him.

"I m less worthy of saving in these times than you!"

She considered as worthy of living, she did it before too! She did save your ass twice now! Emily was right, Salvatores owes Bennett's so much.

And Greta? What was with her? Bonnie did tell him that she has seen her picture in luka's house, she was sure it was Greta! But how could it be? More mystery to solve!

Damon rest his head on his pillow n closed his eyes, Bonnie's voice still ringing in his ears,

"I m less worthy of saving in these times than you!"

A grin appeared on his face!


	7. Witch n wardrobe,whr the hell is lion?

**Recap: 1. Bonnie found out about the witch hunt place**

** 2. Damon n Bonnie visits that place n Bonnie gets visit by Emily **

** 3. An unexpected event occurs when Bonnie sees Greta during witch hunt!**

**Sorry for late update was busy with exams! here is the next one!**

**7. The Witch and The wardrobe… where the hell is lion? **

Elena, still with closed eyes, groped around bed for Stefan but he wasn't there. When she woke up she saw Stefan was already awake and was not in room. She went down stairs, and end up meeting Damon instead on sofa.

"Goooooood Morning Ms. Trouble-shine! Had cozy night?"

Elena ignored him, "where is Stefan?"

"Out! For morning walk with some handsome Bunnies"

She move closed to him, "and….uuummm…where is…."

She couldn't complete her sentence as she knew; about who she was talking about can hear her right now. Damon narrowed his eyes,

"ooohh…..the bad blood? Oh its in dungeon downstairs! Can't risk letting live her here!"

Elena sat near him on sofa, "what's wrong Damon?"

"What's wrong? Well apart from an original trying to kill you, the tomb-rider back at my neck, Witch dating your brother… nothing is wrong"

Elena let out a sigh, "Damon comes on! Tell me! N yeah, loved that Tomb-rider thingy you said"

Damon though for a second, should I told her? He had told Stefan the instance he was back home, Stefan haven't told Elena means he don't want her to know.

"Nothing Elena! The usual "how I m gonna live my living dead life with all this mess" thinking"

"Okay so you're not gonna tell me? Fine! You Salvatore Bros are pain! I knew you told something to Stefan last night, I was awake! Why are you keeping me out of loop?"

"Well Elena, there isn't anything loopy! It's just you! And what I talk to my Brother is between us, do I ask you what you talk to my brother?"

Before Elena could respond, Stefan was back, "Really? Really?...Its 7 a.m and you guys gonna fight at 7 in morning?"

Damon took his black coat, "I wasn't fighting! Okay love birds I m out now giving you some "we" time, so tweet away"

As Damon went Elena Stared at Stefan and he knew it's high time he should tell her about what Damon has told him about Bonnie.

TRING …..TRING….

"Come on, pick up the phone"

"Hello"

"Bonnie, where the hell are you? Its 7 in a morning! Got some watch-y Yoga stuff?"

"Damon! I m home!"

"so, witch can lie huh? Come on, don't insult me! I m right in front of your house!"

"Okay…okay! I m at luka's house!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat? What are you doing in Bad-version-of-Harry-potter's house?"

Bonnie can hardly suppress her laughter, "Damon, stop joking around and come here, will explain"

"just say "Accio-Damon""

"Damon, either come here or hung up the phone I don't have time for your pathetic HP jokes"

"Oaky! Okay! Don't shout!"

And within next 5 minutes Damon was at Martin resident!

Bonnie was on second floor room, examining a wardrobe with curiosity, when Damon jumped on to the window.

"huh….Damon whats with you and Window?"

He adjusted himself such that he can sit comfortably

"Well, it's never with me and Door! By the way, would you care to explain?"

Bonnie again fixed her eyes on the wardrobe, "well I couldn't sleep at night, the thought of Greta haunted me so I came here early in the morning to see if I can find anything related to her"

"And….."

"Well, nothing particular! Found her photos, so I m sure she was Greta! I try to locate her with locator spell"

"But how could you? You need blood for that right? You took Jeremy's to find Elena?"

"Yeah, it's for humans! But Greta ain't human! So, a magic did it all! I found her location!"

"Great! Then why are you still staring at that Big Bad Wardrobe?"

"Because, when I performed that spell, it leads me to this big bad Wardrobe! I tried again and again but it still leads me here!"

Surprised, Damon tried to come in but an invisible field stopped him, he rest back where he was sitting before fuming. Bonnie looked at him from corner of her eyes and grinned.

"Being a Vampire sucks sometimes?"

"Yeah, I m stuck with windows all the time! But, that just one of number in my "Why my life sucks" list, but what about this Wardrobe?"

"I don't know. I was about to open it when you called"

"Well then why to stop, do the honor! The witch, the wardrobe…where the hell is Lion?" Damon chuckled!

"Not funny Damon!"

And Bonnie slowly tuned towards the knob, she gasped and finally touch the knob.

Damon's eyes were flickering between Bonnie and knob. Jumping every time she let out a sigh, thinking it might be hurting her.

Finally she opened it with flick of her wrist! And…..

"Nothing?" Damon cried! , "All this drama for an empty wardrobe! Nice job lil Genie!"

But Bonnie wasn't paying attention towards him; she saw a tiny crack at the back of the wardrobe. With help of her fingers she widens that crack n saw a red cloth. There was something wrapped in it. She widens the gap more and took out the cloth and unwrapped it.

There was one small diary, very old n all rugged. It had Greta's name written on it. She looked at Damon showing him the diary.

Damon screwed his face," and here I was…..thinking only boring people like Elena and Stefan keep diaries! "

Bonnie stared at diary once more, "this diary reading going to be hell of an experience!"

**You have read a Vampires Diary , but ever read a witch's?**

**Read on next update of Stay with me, Chapter no: 8 : the witch's Diary **

**Keep those reviews coming in! :) **


	8. The witch's diariesI

**Okay guys sorry for late reply, caught up in exams, so next update is also going to be lil slow!**

**1st of all, thanku guys for liking, reading, reviewing my story and i have edited my 1st 3 chapters which dnt had " " mark included!**

**So, time for quick Recap:**

**1. Bonnie and Damon found of the place of witch hunting**

**2. when visited that place bonnie get drawn in past n meets emily and also sees greta, the luka sis!**

**3. after watching her, bonnie goes to martin house for investigation followed by Damon! and they found a diary!**

Note: my English is not that good, n i m writing a fully fledged flashback so i dnt even know how they used to speak back then, so plz dnt get mad at my English!

**Next chapter is going to be in parts:**

**8. The witch's Diaries: I**

Damon and bonnie entered Salvatore house, Elena and Stefan were already there. Later Jeremy and Caroline joined.

Bonnie told all about Greta thing.

"Bon, why don't you tell us earlier?" Caroline asked leaning against library wall of Salvatore living room.

"Told you, I wasn't sure of it!", Bonnie try to reason out with her.

"Ok, now tell us, Whats this Greta thing? And why was she there? And is she a vamp too? Then why is she Luka's sister? And…"

"CAROLINE FORBES! Don't ask me! I am not Wickyleaks!"

Damon, annoyed, finally announced!

"if anyone utter a single word here I am gonna put him slash her to "the-tomb-rider-petrol" , so if you do not wish to spend your lovely day brooding , I beg your pardon Stefan, keep it shut"

Bonnie threw Damon a thankful glance and glared towards the diary she was clenching very hard. She flipped 1st page n stopped at the 1st line,

"OM MY GOSH!"

Damon was waiting to hear what so oh-my-god-ish thing but Bonnie was so damn shocked she dnt utter a word.

"okay, dear Bon, when I said not to utter a word, it wasn't for you, you can chirp away, please!"

Bonnie came out of her trance, " okay, don't mind asking me this but Stefan and Damon , exactly how old are you?"

"My brother here is 167 and I being older is 170! GOSH! You embarrassed us!"

"Well, if this 1st page of diary is to believed this Greta girl is, grand-grand-grand-grand…mother of you!"

Damon made a perfect "O" shaped face.

"Well, both Mr. Salvatore, this girl used to live in 1200! She is a 800 year old girl!"

Stefan looked at the photo of Greta, Caroline peeped in, " Nice Botox work!"

"Guys, can I read the Diary now?"

With general permission, she proceeds further.

"okay, there are few pages marked, it dated 11 may 1200 and onwards, I think something important happened then, lest start with this one"

_11th May 1200_

_I don't know why mother is keeping me away from that room. There are people whom I do not know! And some who are our Friends. What are they doing? They have some books and some ingredient that I hvnt saw before, they are chanting some prayers! But why mother is keeping me away from it? _

_I have feeling something bad is going to happen! I want to help, I want to be there too! I am not young! I m 15 now, I m too a witch! But mother wont let me!_

_13th May 1200_

_I think my whole world is falling apart! How is this possible? How can they exist? My mother was right may be, she was protecting me from all the things out there! But it's late, I know they are there out somewhere in this night, killing people! If my mother going to stop them along with all, me too, going to help her save our people!_

_When my I heard mother saying name "Vampires and Werewolf's" I knew something is odd! I asked her; rather confront her to tell me the truth n the truth was horrifying! Yes, there were they! Most feared creatures of night! And my mother, grandmother along with others was going to stop them for destroying out life! _

_Some people from Bulgaria are also there, there is one girl named Charlotte, she is beautiful, they call her "petrova" though, and keep her in the room always! Mother says she is very important for us!_

After reading this all were speechless!

Jeremy spoke after long time, "she was there! She was there when the actual curse was performed n it was done by her mother and grandmother? No wonder Klaus is after her!"

"Yeah, he needs a witch to perform sacrifice, what's better than one descendant of the people who made this curse? He will get his freedom as well as revenge, that's like pastry plus cream plus cherry", chirped Caroline with tracing an unknown pastry shape with her hand in air.

"but that doesn't explain why she is alive till now? Whereas her mother grand-mother don't!" ,questioned Elena.

"guess we will have to read further for that" Bonnie was about to read further when they heard noise from below.

"your, tomb-rider needs her lunch I guess! Would you mind?". Stefan asked to Damon

"A : she is not MY tomb-rider as she is back for your PURE-love! B : I m not gonna miss this popcorn-worthy diary reading for that scum! So A+B = get your ass outta that sofa and do the honors"

Stefan looked to right-left for volunteers but it seemed no one was interested, " well I guess our dear guest have to hold her hunger for few more time! Bonnie, next chapter"

Bonnie Sighed and turned the page

_17th May 1200_

_Now today is the day! Finally, we are going to do it, today we are going to free all the people from suffering! Mother says we cnt fully curse those animal, but we can surely restrict them._

_Grand mother is going to do a spell by which the Vampire cant walk by day and Werewolf's can turn only on full moon. The curse of sun and moon! It will require Charlotte's blood, a blood from a witch to seal it. My mother going to give hers. She said in every few years a doppelganger of Charlotte is to be made so that the curse can be changed. The blood of Petrova can only do that. _

_And our bloodline is too important to remove the curse_

"wait", Stefan stopped Bonnie with more brooding. " She wrote blood of petrova can change the curse and blood of witch can remove it. That means Klaus don't need Elena to remove the curse, he need her to alter or change it!"

"But he has Greta with him, he can sacrifice her anytime he wants and get freed! Why to wait for Elena? Or why he wanted to kill Katharine?" , said Damon sitting next to his brother.

"this is so confusing! What does this Klaus guy wants", Fumed Caroline.

"there must be something that's stopping him to remove the curse, so that he first wont to change the curse and then remove, but what…" Damon's line was cut short by a big bang form below.

Stefan shoot up, " okay! I guess I need to go down n play a nice host. We are taking a break! No one will read further before I come back. And…" Stefan turned to Damon who was secretly sneaking towards Bonnie, "….specially you my brother. Your 170, act according to your age!"

Damon screwed his face and went towards the bar.

"Stop Stefan, I will come too", Elena said and they both went downstairs.

That left Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline and Damon in living room.

"Hah! What an interesting company!" Damon said looking at Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie.

**What motive Klaus possibly can have? **

**why he needs Elena so badly though he can break the magic with Greta? **

**What Katharine knows about klaus?**

**Is this Greta thing has something to do with Bonnie?**

**Do read next Chapter " the witch's Diaries-II" for ths answers!**

**Thank u for reading, plz review! **


	9. The witch's diariesII

Second installment of the diary!

1st of all thank a lot for reading my story, keep reviewing!

(updating two chapters today as my next update will not be any time soon and Bamon shippers drool on the Dace epi :))

Recap:

1. Bonnie found out about Witch hunting place and visits with Damon

2, she gets pul back in time n saws the hunt and also see Greta. luka's sis.

3. disturbed by what she saw, she n Damon visits Luka's house and founds Greta's diary.

4. Last update: diary-I

**9. The witch's Diaries-II **

"Damon ,why don't you turn your ultimate expressional face towards bar and let us have a non-Damon-moment?", Caroline asked holding Damon's shoulders and turning him towards the bar, " THIS is your love of life Damon! Enjoy every second with it; you never know what will happen next!"

"No! No! Caroline, when you taunt someone you really have to be mean! Haven't you learned anything from me?" , giving her a raised eyebrow, Damon poured his fav drink in glass.

Caroline sat near Jeremy and Bonnie," So Jer, what's the plan for tomorrow huh?"

Jeremy looked at her with "what-are-u-talking-about" expression.

"OMG! Jer, don't tell me you forgot? ", Caroline clasped her hands on mouth with horror!

" Caro, what's tomorrow?", Bonnie asked annoyingly.

"Bon? That has to be limit, I remember but you guys don't? Off-o… It you guys 1 month anniversary! You guys have been together for a month now!"

Damon raised him glass to both Jeremy and Bonnie, "oho! Raise your toast! To worlds most weird couple! A guy who don't have brains and a girl who have extra brains! You kinda complement each other!"

" By the way whatever you do, do not treat witch with strawberry milkshake!", Damon

Whispered last line mischievously.

Confused Jeremy asked "why though? I think girls like strawberries"

Damon eyed Bonnie, "No, I don't think so all girls like strawberries, if I m not wrong dear Bonnie thinks similarly. Should I narrate the incident when you decided that , No not all girls like Strawberries!"

Bonnie looked horrified, " No, Damon there is no need, and how the hell do u know?"

Damon placed his glass back on counter, "our dear Emily took promise from me that I will look after her family, and unlike SOME people I DO keep my promise and I kept eye on all of you! Specially you Bennett. Your Grams was very protective of you, I thought you were special witch kinda like Emily"

Jeremy spoke in, " what do you mean by "I thought you were special witch"? she is special"

"Aha! Blinded by love! Now, please Bonnie allow me to tell them a tale about "A witch and the Strawberries" "

"Oh, come on Damon! Spill it out", crooned irritated Caroline!

"Oh I am dyeing to do so Blondie, but your friend Bon-Bon here isn't letting me"

"And since when you need permission of people to do what u want to do?"

Damon opened mouth to speak something but then shut it, "Blondie! You do talk sense! Vampirification has done wonders to you. Okay so here it goes"

Damon sat down on chair. Bonnie knew, whatever she do he will not stop so she don't even try.

"Okay so one fine cold evening, a guy named "Justin" was having his birthday party! Unknown of the fact that this party will turn out to be a death day party"

Caroline raised her eyebrows towards Bonnie. Who responded, "There wasn't any death?Damon is just being…..Damon"

"Oh, come on witch! Nobody liked to hear story like "this happened then that happened and then end of story" . And you did kill that night! Mrs. Peterson's dress? Remember how she shouted "murderer" to you"

"So, as I was saying, and please don't interrupt in between", Damon continued," our dear Bonnie here was visiting her dad, and their neighbors were Petersons! Whose son was turning 12! So they invited Bonnie there, who back then was showing signs of being witch! So our dear Bonnie went to part to have blast which she did! LITERELY. She accidently made four jugs of strawberry milkshake burst and it landed on Mrs. Peterson's dress and all over there house!"

"whoa! Strawberrified house" Caroline said winking.

"yup Blondie! But our dear bonnie wasn't going to stop there! She went to play with their gold fishes then! Pure souls! One of them went flying outta tank into Justin's milkshake glass, which he did drank and then vomited all over the carpet! So in all Bonnie dints left any stone unturned to sabotage that party"

"I wasn't doing that for purpose! I don't know what was happening to me and that was an accident", Bonnie tries to explain!

"Hey Bon! You don't have to explain! It happens!" Caroline assured her, "by the way by any chance did anyone upload it on you tube? They must be having video nah?" Caroline asked unaware of Bonnie throwing virtual dagger at her and Damon smirking!

**AT THE CELLAR:**

Stefan gave Katharine a glass of Blood.

"thank you Stefan", Katharine took glass from him, eyeing Elena closely. Then flickered her eyes on Stefan.

"I have been listening to you, the book reading thing! It seems like now, you know the truth"

"What do you mean by, "now you know the truth"?", Stefan asked curiously.

"Off course Stefan, I lived with Klaus! I know him better than you! I know what he plans and I know what he wants!"

"So you claim that you know about who is Greta?"

Katharine gave her merciless laugh, "better! I know "where" is Greta"

Stefan talked slowly now, "and….where is she?"

"Like hell I am telling you! You keep me in this dirty cellar, your witch does some witchy thing on the door that isn't letting me get out and you want me to help you?"

"Then what you want?"

"Freedom! Isn't it simple?"

Elena who was standing outside peeped in, " Don't trust her Stefan! She knows nothing!"

Katharine angled her head towards Elena, "Oh really, Bad –copy- of- mine! You think I know nothing? You think that I didn't knew that Greta was 800 years old? And how she lives while other in her family dies? And how tough this is going to be on your witch of a friend after she knew the truth?"

"What about Bonnie? And why would you say that? You are freaking lying!"

"Elena sweety, when dear Damon was sealing me into tomb I told him you were in danger, that silly boy dint listened! And now you know I was telling the truth! What if now you didn't listen to me and your friend Bonnie is in mortal danger?"

Stefan looked at Elena for second, "What you suggest Katharine?"

"I now where is Greta, will guide you to the place, you get her and then I run. Simple!"

"Stefan, are you really considering it ?" Asked Elena.

"its about Bonnie , Elena! We can't take chances!"

Katharine crooned a smile as she saw herself winning! , "okay then team, I am going out with you, let's do it today! Now!"

"NO!", Stefan held his hand, " not so fast there! We need to talk to others too, let's go Elena"

"But I know what will be your answer!" , shouted Katharine as Stefan and Elena walked back.

**IN LIVING ROOM:**

When Stefan and Elena came back it was awfully quite.

"what the hell is going on?", Stefan asked scanning his eyes from Damon to Bonnie n from Caroline to Jeremy.

"Nothing to worry about my brother, leave us! You had great time down there, don't you? Standing between two identical women who love you! Must be the world's amazing threesome!"

"Aaahhh….yeah will defo tell you about the experience Damon, but should we continue with our diary?"

Now again they sit in circle, concentrating all on Bonnie. Bonnie started reading further.

_28th July 1200_

_We accomplished the task, the Bad were trapped! The curse worked as I saw the monsters of night getting burnt in the sun, rightfully! The petrova family went back to their hometown. On 17th July we were suppose to celebrate our victory over bad, but…..may be that wasn't the end! _

_He came there, he came for revenge! We were shocked to see, he was very powerful! The hell broke loose when he entered our house, killed all! Children, ladies all, he dint spared anyone! He had powered that none of us could match! My mother asked me too run, run fast and save my life! She said "our blood is far more important! Not for us but for others! So run save yourself" _

_And I ran, I ran faster, dodging the spells that was throw towards that monster. I pick my bag that was lying by my bed. And suddenly I got hit by dozen of sells together when I was running towards gate. I felt I died! I close my eyes to see the clear haven, but when I opened my eyes, I was here! In the woods! Lying helpless!_

_I dint know I was alive or not, I felt a fire inside me! My family…..my friends…my mother…..he killed them! _

_The last thing I remember when I ran out of house was "Klaus"_

_He was "Klaus" he destroyed everything and now he is coming after me!_


	10. The witch's diariesIII

Updating another one here!

**10. The Witch's Diaries-III**

Bonnie stopped reading.

"That guy is a looser creep!" said Caro " is stalking girls his fav hobby?"

Stefan smiled, make us smile in all tensed atmosphere that has to be Caro, he though!

"yup, that crazy stalker is now out there, may be stalking us!"

"Yup, you better be careful", Damon added, " but that doesn't make any sense! This guy wanted Greta! He had her; all he needs to do is sacrifice her! But what stopping him to do so? And how the hell she survived this long?"

"And for that we turn to next page!" Bonnie said tossing the Pages.

_7th August 1200,_

_I don't know it's been how many days; I am staying here in woods! Nobody came here, looking for me, was my family all destroyed? Am I the only one remaining? What I am supposed to do? This diary is only company I have here! I am staying with a group of families, they are travelers. They are going to some place called "mystic falls", I think I should go there too!_

"aha! So this Ms. Greta came to mystic falls in 1200! Have you guys heard of her name?" Elena asked both Salvatore brothers, to which they nodded negatively.

Bonnie flipped though some more pages, and saw another marked page, she opened it.

"I think we are going to know the secret behind her long live"

_11th may 1700_

_I lived 400 years! At first I was feeling like I have become one of them! The immortals! But I can eat, breath and I don't kill people! I couldn't stay at one place for more that 4-5 years! I needed to change places, hiding myself from the creatures of the night and….and "Klaus"_

_Every time I close my eyes to sleep, I feel like he is out there watching me, I can't live with this anymore! But I can't die too! I hate being like this!_

_I don't know what's happening to me? Is it because of those spells hit me back home? Is this possible to become immortal by spell?_

Everyone were having their thinking of own, Bonnie looked at Stefan and she knew what he was thinking, a way of living with Elena forever without turning her.

Stefan looked at bonnie, knowing her eyes were on him. Bonnie nodded; Stefan gave an assuring smile,

"Bonnie, go on read next"

Giving him an equally bright smile she continued,

_9th December 1864_

_I again came here! I don't know what this place "Mystic falls" means to me! It keeps on calling me, and here I came without questioning it! But things are very much changed, its much civilized here now. They said, they have founding families here to thank. I haven't met any of them but I met her._

_Emily! She recognized me! She knew I am a witch! Well off course, she is one too! But she is much stronger and determined woman I ever met! I was, if you count age wise, older than her, but she excels in magic more than me!_

_She took me in her house; she did teach me more about spells and magic. In those period, the werewolf and vampires were again dominating there. I told her about the curse and well off course she already knew! She knew everything; she did invent few mesmerizing instruments to tackle those beasts! She gave them to Jonathan Gilbert one of the founding families!_

_I haven't seen anybody; she kept me in house all the times. She said, we shoudnt disclose who we are, it will be fatal!_

_But Emily had her share of regrets too! She told me about Katharine, how she has to do anything Katharine says, she told me about how Katharine and rest can walk in Sun with those lockets. I felt betrayed at first, my mother and all have done so much to keep Vampire away from sun. But I knew Emily had done it with great remorse! She told me about two Salvatore brothers Katharine was with, kind of felt bad for them_

Bonnie looked at Stefan and Damon, they said nothing, just looked at the floor bellow, tapping their feet.

_But, she did had remorse, it was 10th October, when all that happened! The chaos, the scream the pleading! I can still here in my ears! And that big fire that killed all my second family! Family of witches! They give me love and I couldn't do anything! I was there! Standing in wood, I wanted to come, she they are dying I should die too but I couldn't move! Then I looked at Emily, I knew she was stopping me, saving me! Then I stood there motionless as they yelled at her, abused her and then light the fire._

Bonnie sigh heavily, a tear ran across her cheek, she remembered all the pain she saw on that witch hunt! She can feel the same pain Greta could have felt!

Jeremy put his around her, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Damon knew what she was thinking, "You know what Bonnie, you and Emily are so alike! You stood there in pain and don't let me come in thinking I would get hurt n so did Emily did for Greta"

Bonnie looked at Damon with watery eyes, Damon snatched Caroline's scarf from her neck, ignoring her curses he gave it to Bonnie. She smiled and took it,

"Wipe it Witch"

She looked at Caroline and then Damon

"ahh, come on witch, I will buy her new, and as it is I never liked that scarf on her"

Caroline give her a "ok-if-u-must-do-it" look, but Bonnie knew Caro was thinking about that light pink scarf at store she would make Damon buy, haha like she could…wait! She can! She is Caroline after all!

So Bonnie took it and wipes her tears.

"Okay now Genie, don't cry much the pages of diary will get ruined! And we kinda need it now", Damon taunted!

Bonnie looked at him amazed, how can this guy be caring and annoying at the same time?

She opened the Dairy and proceeds towards next marked page,

_29th July 2004_

_I don't believe my luck! I lost my family ling back, and then I got Emily and rest f the witches! They took care me like I m their family, and now martins!_

_It was by accident that Luka found me. I was at the old wood area, visiting my dead family, paying them respect when Luka found me. He was a warlock, one of the families who helped create that powerful "sun and moon" curse. He immediately recognized me, that I m a witch. I told him everything, he then took me to his dad, since then I m living with them. Like he is my Dad and Luka is my kid brother. I haven't had family for more than century now, but they seem so warm! _

Bonnie flipped through more pages. But dint found any marked pages.

"That's it! No more marked pages! Next entries just describe how she lived with martins and all! Nothing about when she get kidnapped, where is she? What happened exactly?"

Damon snatched diary from her and flipped it from page to page.

"Left us on cliffhanger! This gives us nothing"

Stefan who was quite up till now spoke up, " But at least we know who she is! We know about how curse of moon and sun was performed and by whom! We know killing Elena Is not Klaus's mission! Damon, we know many things now that we didn't knew before"

"See Damon, keeping diaries is not bad! Mind you Jonathan Gilbert's saved your ass from Elijah!"

"Okay! Okay! Stefan, keeping Diaries rocks! Will nominate you, Elena and this Greta thingy to "the best Diary keepers" award!" , said Damon playing with Greta's Dairy but suddenly some words at back of diary caught his attention.

"Uuummm Bonnie, are you sure you read all important parts? Well I guess you forgot to read the climax!"

Bonnie looked at Damon, brooding.

"Well, this Greta girl has connection with you and that why you were able to retrieve her diary, Read backside of book"

Bonnie took diary from him and looked at words scribbled at back of diary

_"Greta Bennett, my soul is open to all who belong to my lineage" _


	11. 11 Greta

first of all sorry for the late update, just completed my MSc! was busy with exams!

Thnx all for reading my story and liking it!

Recap:

1. Bonnie and Damon visits the place of witch hunt

2. Bonnie got pulled into flashback and experiences witch burn and meets Emily

3. Bonnie saw Greta there.

4. She and damon search Martin's house and find Greta's Diary

5. Bonnie find outs that Greta is actually a Bennett witch and a Bennett witch is required to break the curse.

**11. Greta**

Bonnie didn't know what to say! The curse of Sun and Moon was from Bennett witches? Why dnt Grams told me? Aahhhh well she didn't get time to tell me, if she was alive she would have told me. She sat hopeless on sofa, don't know what to expect now!

"Stefan, that means Katharine was telling the truth", Spoke Elena.

"What truth?", Damon demanded.

Elena told them about the conversation they had with Katharine down stairs.

"So that means, the tomb-rider knows where is this Greta girl? So what are we waiting for?"

"No Damon", Stefan cut in., "We don't know if whatever she is saying is true or not. She is professional liar you know that! What if she is telling the lie?"

"But she is our only link to find Greta! And I don't think she is telling the lie!"

"Damon, its big risk! Is it worth?"

Stefan searched Damon's eyes for answer but Damon looked at Bonnie. Still clueless, she was sitting on sofa with Greta's Dairy opened wide in front of her.

Damon returned his gauze to Stefan's,

"Yes, it's worth it!"

Stefan just nodded, "okay, let's go and talk to her"

And Stefan and Damon went down to see Katharine

"Oho….now your back, I told you Stefan…"

But before Katharine could complete her sentence Damon rushed down. Looking at Katharine with his stern dead eyes he said,

"No more flirting. No more lies and no more covers! Get one thing straight you Bitch, if you know something speak now or keep your bloody mouth shut"

Katharine knows not to mess with Damon when he is in bad mood.

"Okay okay! I know where Greta is! "

"How do you know? You ran away from Klaus much before he kidnapped her"

"Well, when I was with Klaus I heard his talking about Bennett witches. How he require one to lift the curse and all. So when I ran away from him, I started searching for one and found out about Lucy and with her help came to know about Greta but before I meet her Klaus took her away"

"You're sure, you know where she is?"

Kath gave him a sheepish smile, "yes Dear Salvatore I know where is she! Not far away from here!"

Damon motioned towards Stefan; Stefan came forward while Damon rushed back upstairs.

Stefan advanced towards Kath, "We are letting you out, but one wrong move and I swear I won't stop Damon and you know not to go into Damon Bad book"

And he unlocked the door, Kath let her one hand out to check whether the Enchantment put by Bonnie are gone or not. She could come out of that room; Stefan knew Damon must have told Bonnie to do so.

Stefan and Kath went upstairs.

Damon was talking to Bonnie and Jeremy about what happened. Elena was standing with Caroline, still not sure about trusting Katharine.

Once everyone was settled Stefan announced,

"Today evening we will go to find Greta, and by we I mean me, Damon, Katharine and Bonnie…"

Jeremy tried to protest but Stefan Continue, "…We need to find n read more about Klaus and originals, so I need you Jeremy, Caroline and Elena to go through the journals and find out more about them. Don't worry we will not let anything happen to Bonnie"

While Stefan was talking to all, Damon looked at Bonnie. She was standing by the door, looking lost. Damon approached her,

"Don't worry Bonnie, we will be there in few hours and you can talk to Greta about the things your confuse about"

For the first time, Bonnie noticed, Damon's tone wasn't teasy or he wasn't taunting, he cared genuinely.

That relaxed Bonnie a bit," I don't know Damon, things turned out so differently! I wasn't expecting this, I thought this Diary will give me details about Greta, how to find her! But after reading this I am getting lost!"

She looked up to meet his gazing Blue eyes; they were searching her green eyes.

"Damon", She said with shaky voice, "I am Scared! I never thought I would say this, and especially to you but yes Damon, I am Scared! I am scared what new truth is going to unveil! Though I am a witch, I am no Emily! I haven't learned any extra ordinary magic, I don't have grams with me to guide me, but I am the only witch here to help, but I am useless"

Bonnie said with heavy voice, dropping her gaze as she can't meet his!

Damon lowered her head to meet her gaze, to meet her green eyes floating in tears.

"You know what, I never told you this and I don't want you to mention this again! But, you remind me of Emily a lot! There is more than one thing common between you"

Bonnie looked at him crossing her eyebrows, Damon smiled as he knew he has diverted her attention.

"You know, you and Emily both are so stubborn. And you both liked to be at the peak of stubbornness when dealing with me! Am I that special?"

A tiny smile appeared across Bonnie's Face.

"Bonnie, I have seen the same amount of passion, pride and sense of responsibility in you that I have seen in Emily. Yes, Emily did great things; she was the greatest witch I have ever seen! You have just started your life as witch; you haven't learned anything but Emily trusted you! She marked you equally as her, she herself said this. And you must be fool not to believe her! She had trust in you, I have trust in you, do u have trust in yourself?"

Bonnie nodded in affirmative.

"So, problem solved! And Bonnie, I too get scared sometimes, trust me I don't like it a bit! But don't let your fears rise above your faith!"

Giving her an assuring smile, Damon went back to discuss with Stefan. Bonnie saw him walking away, and suddenly felt a warm sensation inside her heart. It felt nice, secure.

"What that because of Damon?" Bonnie thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jeremy.

"Bonnie, I don't want you to go alone! You will not be safe there"

"I will be safe", Bonnie said looking at Damon engrossed in conversation, then she turn back to Jeremy, "I am sure Jeremy, Nothing is going to happen to me"

Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Katharine were in woods.

Stefan looked around, "Are you sure this is the place?"

Kath looked around, "Yup, this is it!"

"Don't you think this is too close to mystic falls?"

"That the thing Stefan, no one would ever had checked area near Mystic falls, it's the safest place!"

They all were standing in wood, just few steps away from old Lockwood property.

Kath tuned back to all," as promised I have brought you to place where Greta is! Now I am free"

As she turned back to run, she find her legs gluing to earth, she turned back to look at Bonnie.

"Not fair witch"

"What you thought Katharine, I am going to let you go? What if this is a trap? You are going to be free, but after we got Greta"

"You…."

Before Katharine could say anything they were gone.

It was dark, but due to moon light it was easy to see. As they went ahead, they saw an old house, almost broken, covered by old trees and rocks.

Damon looked at Bonnie, "can you feel anything?"

"Yes! I can feel it, the same feeling I had when I met Lucy! Like someone I know is around"

"Okay then! Stefan, you stand here, in case anyone comes. I don't think so she will be alone in there. Me and Bonnie will go in and get Greta"

"Damon are you sure? I mean you can need me in there"

"Will call you if I need, but…"

But before Damon can continue Bonnie interrupted.

"I think you should stay too Damon, I don't know how she will react by seeing you! She doesn't have much tolerance towards Vampires, you know! And she is much powerful than me so I don't know if I will be able to stop her if she does anything to you"

Damon sighed, "Look witch, whatever happens I am not going to let you go inside alone! And let me warn you, no invisible barrier thing like you did last time! Whatever happens, we are going inside together and coming out together? Deal?"

Bonnie knew it was fail to even argue with Damon

"Okay"

"Okay witch! Let's go"

And Damon offered her his hand; she took it without even thing.

But unknown to her and him, this bond wasn't going to end here!

The bond between Damon and Bonnie is about to get tighten, in next update!


	12. Don't touch me

**thnx guys for liking n reading my story! thnx for alerts and also thnx for liking my other story too! that means a lot!**

**Recap: **

**1. Damona nd Bonnie finds the place of witch burn and visits the place.**

**2. Bonnie get pulled back to time and saw actual witch burn happening and also sees Greta.**

**3. Damon and Bonnie search martin's house and get Greta's diary which reveals that Greta is a Bennett witch too. and they discover a shocking truth about curse.**

**4. Katharine knew about Greta and she show the place where she is hidden to Bonnie, Damon and Stefan**

**12. Don't touch me **

When they entered the house Damon kept him closer to Bonnie, preventing her to cast any kind of protective spell she cast on him last time. He held her hand tightly as if like last time she will disappear into darkness.

"Damon, I am not kid! I am not going to run away!"

Bonnie said, irritated.

"I can't take chances Bonnie, like last time", Damon said without looking at her.

"May be, you are afraid of Greta, her hatred towards vampires! You think if she saw you holding other witch's hand she will not harm you!"

Bonnie waited to see outcome of her taunt, she didn't have to wait much. Damon left her hand and eyed her with his icy cool eyes, and a shiver run through her spine. Bonnie had seen his angry look, scary look but she was not frightened of him but this feeling…..she had first time.

And suddenly Damon smirked and grabbed her by waist.

"Damon what are you doing?"

"You right Witch! I am scared! If I hold your hands Greta will think we are friends so there is a risk she might harm me, but if I hold you like this…" and he pulled her more towards him"…then she will know there is special bond between us and will not harm me"

Bonnie punched him in chest and loosens herself from his grip, "Very funny Damon"

Damon smirked but still held her hand.

As they went deeper inside the house they saw a staircase going downwards into dimly lit room. They looked at each other, debating over should we go in or not but before they reach to any conclusion blood spattered on Bonnie's face.

Shocked, she wipes it away to see Damon. He had stake near his heart and he was looking aimlessly at her. And then she heard someone coming, and there they were. Three vampires all vamped out. As one of them approached them Bonnie blast him away and she creates a protected sphere around herself and Damon

"Damon, DAMON! Look at me! Oh no! Damon come on!"

Damon was sitting on his knee, Bonnie held his face.

"B….o…n…n…i…..e" he said in pained voice. " pull….the stake…"

Bonnie don't know what to do, she was scared! Those vampires were attacking the sphere she has made, and it was getting weak! With shaky hands she pulled that stake from his body.

Damon screamed and went silent for a min; the he looked up at her.

"I am okay bonnie, lift the enchantment, I think these vampires should have leash on them, and I m going to put that"

"But Damon…..you are hurt", Bonnie said with soft voice.

Damon smirked, "Careful Bonnie, I might start to think you care!"

Bonnie smiled whole heartedly, "We would not want that! Would we?"

And she lifted the enchantment. Now that smiling and smirking Damon was gone. He was looking at those vampires with icy cold eyes.

Bonnie thought, "if I ever on receiving end of that look from Damon, will die of heart attack from that look only. Those vampires don't know with whom they are messing with"

Within few secs, remaining two vampires were on floor, with head splashed out of their heads. And Damon standing over their bodies. He turned proudly to Bonnie, who was looking at wall aimlessly.

When he came near him she turned, "well that wasn't a good sight"

"I will make sure you won't have to see that again!" Damon said coolly and started walking towards the room. Bonnie followed him without uttering a word. She kept staring at him, he moved carefully like anyone will jump on them from anywhere. His stance was alert, his eyes scanned the room.

Every time there is small noise, he would station himself in front of Bonnie, spreading his arms. Like to protect her from whatever is coming.

They were in the middle of the room.

"Looks like tomb rider bailed on us", Damon said, "no one is here!"

"But if there is no one, why would those vampires attack us?"

"May it was her trap; she thought they would kill me! Gosh, 145 years, and still she don't get it, it will take more than 3 vampires to kill me"

Bonnie was scanning the room when she heard a faint murmur. It was coming from a wall. She went near that wall; the voice was broken, like some very ill person was talking. It was soft yet painful.

"Damon", Bonnie called him very softly, "I heard voice behind this wall"

Damon crossed his eyebrows. And tried to hear it

"But Bonnie, I can't!"

"May be its Greta, that why I can only here it!"

"Are you sure? It can be another trap!"

"We have to take risk!"

He nodded and with just flick of his wrist, he broke the wall. There was another room behind it, it was dark, just one torch burned from end of the room. And …

"Damon", Bonnie grabbed his hand, "there is she" Bonnie pointed.

And there was she, sitting on floor, below the torch, muttering to herself. Being 15 year old, she looked too old. Her cloth was rattled, her hair were untidy. She looked so weak.

Bonnie walked towards her slowly; she sat down beside her, "Greta?"

That girl raised her head, her eyes were sunken. Bonnie asked her again," Greta. Are you Greta?"

That girl slide backwards.

"No Greta! Don't be afraid! I am Bonnie! Bonnie Bennett!"

Greta stopped after she heard the name Bennett.

"Bennett?" she said with broken voice," are you Bennett?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Yes I am, I read your diary! I am here to take you home, back to home!"

Great kept quiet for few min n then said, "Please take me away from here! It's doing terrible things to me, this place! I can't use my powers, I can't breathe! It's suffocating me! "

"I will Greta! I will!", Bonnie turned to Damon.

"Damon, please help me make stand!"

Damon came forward to help her but suddenly, Greta threw a fit!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Stay away from me! Don't touch me!"

Bonnie calmed her down, "Greta! You he is not going to hurt you! He is with me, he won't hurt you!"

But Greta keeps sliding backwards.

"She is right! I won't hurt you Greta! Let me help you, let me take away from this place!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! You will kill me, like you killed my family!"She turned to Bonnie, "You shouldn't stay with him, and he will kill you and your family"

Damon moved forwards to talk to her but suddenly, the floor started to vibrate.

"Damon, her powers," bonnie said" her powers are unstable! She getting out of control, I m trying to project but her powers are much more than mine!"

Before, Damon could say anything he felt a sharp pain in his mind, a strong aneurysm, stronger than Bonnie had ever done. Like 100 witches are doing this. He fell back at floor.

"Damon," Bonnie cried "Damon, what's happening?"

He didn't answer, she has to do something. She tried even hard to project and at the point when she was going to connect her mind with Greta, things changed. It wasn't her mind she was connected.

She can still hear Greta shouting "Don't touch me" but she wasn't in that house, she didn't know where she was.

But then suddenly she saw a house, a handsome house. And she saw then running in garden and she whispered,

"Damon? Stefan?"


	13. You see right through me

**Really sorry for the late! i promise a BIG update next time!**

**13. You See Right Through Me.**

Bonnie just stood there motionless. The scene in front of her was blurring as if she was watching a badly shot movie. She couldn't move her feet. The sight was unbelievable!

_She saw Stefan and Damon running in garden of, which seems to be old boarding house, but things were in slow motion. Like it was a very old and long forgotten memory…memory of….._

"Damon", word escaped her lips silently. "But how come….?"

But the scene in front of her changed suddenly, it's like someone was pulling her back. She tried to hold on but she couldn't. She closed her eyes, after seconds or two she opened her eyes.

_This memory was brighter and clear. But she was still on that ground, just the scene changed. She saw Damon with Katharine; she was talking with him, laughing. He was too, laughing with her. Bonnie had never saw Damon smiling, he always smirked like taunting someone! He looked truly happy and has no idea what future holds for him. _

Bonnie went behind them as they ran into woods, Bonnie followed silently and suddenly the wind started to blow wildly. Bonnie screamed

"Damon….Damon…help me", but he couldn't hear.

The sky became darker, Bonnie got scared, and she hugged her self tightly. The whole scene in front of her went dark, she couldn't see anything but suddenly she heard a voice, voice of…..

And she turned, it was a horse carriage.

_Damon and Stefan were dragging something out of the carriage. Bonnie followed them, and it was,_

_"Katharine", Bonnie whispered. _

_Both Salvatore Brothers were saving Katharine and then she heard people coming towards them, the memory was blur the most blurred memory, and it was too dark! Bonnie couldn't make out what was happening until she heard a gunshot. Feeling helpless she tried to search Damon in dark but couldn't find, then she saw Damon and Stefan laying on the floor._

_They were dead. Bonnie ran towards them,_

_"Damon" she said shaking. _

_"Stefan, wake up!"_

_But it was of no use, it was an utter memory!_

Bonnie stretched her hand to touch Damon when the whole scene shifter, it was like the whole world was revolving around her, she closed her eyes tightly until she felt a breeze of air. She opened her eyes; she was on bank of the river. She was searching for Damon when a voice rang

_"I promise you an eternity of misery brother" _

_It wasn't the same happy and smiling Damon she has seen with Katharine in Garden. There was pain in his eyes, pain, and anguish, hurt….misery! She saw Stefan running after him but Damon vanished!_

Bonnie tried to make sense of what she was watching!

"Why I am watching all this? Why only these memories? Why these memories which hurts and haunts Damon! Why he had them so preserved in his memory than other? Is Greta doing this to cause him pain? Or I am doing this?"

Before she could think further she felt someone standing behind her, her heartbeat got uneven, she knew she was in Damon's memory but who else will be here? Klaus? Greta?

Gathering all her strength she turned back and let out a small scream.

"Bonnie! It's me!", she heard Damon's soft voice.

Still breathing heavily she sighed.

"Damon! Oh, Damon! What are you doing here?"

She said looking into his eyes, which were full with water, the memories she has been watching he was too watching them! All his painful memories, which he had hidden inside him, were released in front of him! Bonnie can't even imagine how painful it must have been for him to see all those things again and again!

"Bonnie", Damon manage to gather a weak smile, "it's my memory, and I have to here! The question is why you are here?"

"May be, may be when I was trying to control Greta's mind, something happened that linked me to your mind and…."

Bonnie words drift away as the scene changed suddenly, Damon hold her hands and bonnie to grasp him hand tightly afraid to let him go.

_They were now at the tomb where she saw herself holding grams hand. The night was dark, too dark! Fire torches around them. Bonnie can never forget than night when she lost her Grams and neither do Damon; he has lost his everything on that night. Bonnie was shouting to Grams_

_"Grams, you have to open the tomb, I can't let them die inside!"_

_Grams held Bonnie's hands more tightly _

_"We can't Bonnie! We shouldn't do that! It's more powerful than you and me together!" _

_Bonnie let go of Damon's hand and followed Grams. Damon followed her, now she was facing old her, who spoke to Grams,_

_"If you are not doing that I will" _

Damon saw Bonnie losing her strength; he knew it was hard for her to see that! He knew this was his one of the most painful memory; he grabbed Bonnie's hand,

"Bonnie, you shouldn't stand here! Let's leave!"

Bonnie didn't tore her gauze away from Grams,

"I killed her Damon!", finally a word managed to escape her mouth, "she told me it was too dangerous but…"

Damon grabbed Bonnie's hand more forcefully,

"I said let's leave"

Still her eyes of Grams she watched the scene melting away and she waited another of memory to start when she heard Damon screaming!

"BONNIE…..make it ….STOP! It's hurting ….me"

She saw Damon lying on floor grabbing his head. She has to do something but what? She couldn't control Greta's mind…..but…something strike her.

She bends near him and placed both her hands on his temple. She chanted the spell, her hands were trembling but she continued to chant. A light came out of his mind, a fireball, Damon watched in amaze as his pain reduced, he couldn't feel the pressure of those bad and painful memories on his mind.

Before he could so anything that Ball of light went inside Bonnie's heart, and she screamed….she screamed her lungs out.

She felt backward on floor, now they were in the same room where all this started, Greta was lying unconscious on floor. Bonnie kept of screaming with her eyes rolled upwards. He could feel blood coming out of her nose. After a moment or two Bonnie stopped. But now she was too unconscious. Damon checked her pulse, it was normal. Satisfied he scooped Bonnie in his arms and ran as fast as he can towards door.


	14. It Felt Like You

**14. It Felt Like You**

When she opened her eyes, she was in a dark room, it was Big and it was empty! Fear ran through her as she tried to get up she felt a pang of nausea and her head started spinning.

Suddenly a warm hands held her, she looked at the person fearing may be she was caught by Klaus. But let out a sigh as she saw Jeremy sitting by her head, looking worried.

"Bonnie, just lay down! Don't hurry to get up"

He made her lay down on pillow, she looked around, and the room was really very big! The bed, on which she was sleeping, was huge, really HUGE! The pillow was surprisingly comfortable. She tried to make sense of what happened and where is she! But couldn't!

"Jeremy, what happened? Where am I? Why I am here? And Damon, where is he?"

"He is fine Bonnie! You are in his room right now! And about what happened, that's what I should be asking!"

There was hint of anger in his voice.

"You leave this house telling me you would be safe and returns unconscious in Damon's arm! What am I to understand from this?"

Bonnie took a deep breath, and told him everything that happened, minus how she entered Damon's memory and what she did after that, she though Damon would not like if Jeremy knew what happened. As she ended her story,

"Greta! Where is Greta?"

"She is fine; Stefan brought her in his arm." Jeremy grinned; Bonnie fell to understand what was so funny, "if you ask me, it was pretty dramatic! Two vampires bringing unconscious girls in their arm! "

"Jer!". Bonnie punched his playfully. She found him looking carefully at her.

"Jer, I am fine! Seriously! You know this stuff happens with me!"

"Yeah!" Jeremy said matter-o-factly. "This stuff do happens with you when ever you are around Damon!"

"Jer! It's not like that! It didn't happen because of him! Greta's powers were out of control! And she was way powerful than me! And as you saw, Damon brought me here!"

"I don't know Bonnie, whenever you are with him, I got this funny feeling! Feeling like I am loosing you!". Jeremy looked at him empty hands.

Bonnie took his hand into her, " Jer! It can't happen! No one is going to take you away from me! And if anyone tries, I can surely set his/her ass on fire!"

Jeremy cracked a small smile, "sure! Ok, Bonnie you should rest! Will wake you up at dinner timing!"

Placing a small kiss on her forehead, Jeremy left her in Damon's room.

Bonnie wanted to talk to Damon but she couldn't ask Jeremy to tell Damon this, he would not have liked it. but she need to know what exactly happened, and…Katharine…..she had forgotten about her in process!

She cannot ask anyone to tell Damon to come and visit her, it might look suspicious! She has to get up and meet him, well without being seen! What a detective work, Bonnie thought!

As she tried to get up from bed, she fumbled as she has lost her strength; a pair of strong hands held her and put her back into bed.

"Jer, I told you I am fine….." and as she turn to gave him a reassuring look she saw Damon staring at her blankly.

"ooooh! Already missing your boyfriend? He was here just seconds ago Bonnie, keep your emotions in control!" Damon said flashing his famous Grin!

Bonnie, too, smiled a bit. His smile felt so nice, though it was more of a smirk, but it was Damon-Smirk! She had lied to Jeremy, she was feeling kinda of heavy headed, but as she saw Damon standing in front of her, smile-smirking, that burden was gone! She actually felt good, warm!

"It's not like that Damon, I thought….ahh, forget it! By the way why you are here?"

Damon took a stool and sat beside her.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I did but….how did you know?"

How did he know? That question he had asked to himself too! When he was going to fridge to get packet of blood, he felt like someone was calling his name! Someone wanted him with him, someone wanted to meet him and he too wanted to be there. Like a magnet it was pulling him.

He walked towards his bedroom, unaware of that now Bonnie was in there, and that's when he felt, the person inside was calling his name, he heard Bonnie and Jeremy talking inside, when he heard Bonnie took his name in their convo. And he knew this was the voice which was calling him.

Damon brushed of those feelings apart, "Bonnie, will you speak what you want to say or should we discuss about my supernatural abilities to read people's mind?"

_'Annoying'_ Bonnie thought!

"Okay Damon! Let's talk! First tell me what happened when I kinda passed out and what happened to Greta and Katharine?"

"Well, when you _kinda passed out_", Damon imitates Bonnie, "I took you out of the door, place you in my car. Well as you pass out, the spell was broken so the tomb-rider ran away. Stefan then went down and took Greta out. Now Elena and Jeremy are with her. She should be surrounded by humans when she wakes up or get ready for another witchy-tantrum!"

_'Jerk' _Bonnie thought.

"Enough of my interrogation! Now it's your turn!" Damon said moving more closer to her now.

"What about me?"

"Well 1st of all tell me how could you enter my mind? And see my memories?", there was lil hesitation in his voice, maybe he was embarrassed by the fact that Bonnie had witnessed those memories of him which were the most hurtful memories of him!

"When Greta's magic went out of control, I tried to channel her powers and weaken her, but she was way stronger than I thought. I lost control over my powers and …." she looked at Damon, pain fueled in her eyes," and those were not memories Damon! They were NOT!"

Damon eyed her curiously, "they were Bonnie! They weren't illusions! They were real!"

"I know they were not illusions! When I was in your memory…I…I ", words failed to came out of her mouth, a sudden cold ran thorough her spine with mare thought of those memories, "….I felt cold! A painful cold, like it was chilling my bones! Like I can't feel anything, anymore, I was numb!"

She pulled the blanket tighter around her and hugged herself more tightly, as if she was at that place again!

"Damon, the pain, the chaos, the angst I felt there it was ….it was like I am in hell! It was hell Damon! You said those were memories! They were torture Damon! Torture! A brutal torture you undergo every day, every second of your life"

Damon looked at her green orbs; they were filled with pain, terror, scare, fear and tears. As a tear drop ran down her cheeks, he broke his eye contact.

"I am a vampire Bonnie, I can't feel those things! I have switch, you know, whenever I want it off I am like..." and he did "switching-off" action.

"I know Damon, I know! All the memories I saw were painful, were a very bad part of your existence, but they don't affect you much! Your switch thing, at least works on them"

Damon again brought his eyes again on her.

"What do you mean by "Your switch thing, at least works on them"?"

"Damon, me and you, both know that they aren't the most painful memories of yours!"

Damon chooses to ignore her comment. But Bonnie continued,

"All the memories with Elena are the most hurtful and painful ones! That's why you stopped me right? When the tomb memory was over, you knew what came next. You already had that headache; you just choose that moment to bring my attention to that. You are a pretty big liar Damon, but you can't lie to me!"

Bonnie tried to get any answer from his expressions but his face was vacant. After a minute or two Damon returned to reality.

"Okay, witch I agree, you have more 'mind-reading' power than me! But that does not answer my second question, which is, what exactly you did back then when we were out of that memory?"

Bonnie knew he was changing the topic but she decided not to push him more.

"Well, I kinda took away your headache"

"Headache, along with all the pain and suffering? Where did all that suffering went Bonnie?"

"What? Are you complaining? Seriously Damon, you're Weirdest of Weird!"

"That's not answer! That's your opinion, about which we can discuss later on! But where all that went Bonnie?"

"I told you, I took them away!"

"Where and how?" Damon asked Bonnie, eyeing her carefully.

"I am hardly good at practical don't ask me theory, Damon", Bonnie tried to ease the tension but she knew she always had bad sense of humor!

Damon again crocked a smile, "Bonnie, you are not a liar, you are not me! You can't lie! So do what you can do, tell the truth!"

Bonnie sighed, "Okay! I didn't take your memories away! I just, divided the pain and suffering you had from them, I couldn't delete those memories as they are the part of what you are, but I can lessen the pain! "

"And where the half part went Bonnie?"

"It got shared!"

"By whom?"

Now, Bonnie was annoyed, "by Justin Beiber and Jonas Brothers! Why do you care?"

"By whom?" Damon again asked the same question in same tone.

'_Super annoying' _Bonnie thought, but she have to answer.

"By me"

Damon sprang back in his chair, he knew already but he wanted it from her.

"Why Bonnie? Why? Why would you do that?"

"Because when I was in your memories, I felt like… it felt just like you! And it sucks to be you Damon! I know you are a Vampire, but you're not Damn GOD! You too can feel, to hell with your switch thing! No alive or DEAD person can bare all that Damon! I dint know how you did it up till now! But it was out of my capacity to see and feel it in your memories! I had to take that horror away but I can't delete it, so I shared."

"And that fire ball?"

"It was all your pain and fear…."

"Which went straight up to your heart? Aaooooooooooooooooooh! Bonnie! Bonnie! Why would you do that? You…"

Damon stood up from stool angrily.

"Do you have any idea what you have done? You can't take all that Bonnie! Damn it, you are already weak with those nosebleed and all, and for god's sake you are 17! You possibly can't handle that! You have to reverse that Bonnie! You have to!"

"No Damon I won't! And that my last answer!"

Before Damon can say anything, the Door sprang open, it was Caroline.

"Dinner guys! Bonnie now you should eat"

Damon gave Bonnie a disproving look combined with "we-will-deal-with-it-later" look.

But Bonnie was sure; she wasn't going to do that! Cause what she have felt, it felt just like him and she was not going to let go anything of him from inside her….as it felt like him!


	15. Maya: The price To Pay

**15**. **Maya:** **Price to Pay**

All were sitting at dining table; Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. Stefan and Caroline were helping to serve the plates where as Bonnie and Elena was deep in conversation.

"Where is Greta Elena? How is she? You were with her right?"

"She is fine! Just tired, once she was out of that evil place she seems pretty normal. But when Stefan brought her back, she was in Bad shape. But as she saw my face, she knew I was doppelganger, she felt safe that if I am in this house, then this house must be safe!"

Bonnie sighed, "thank god she is okay! But whom…"

"Jeremy! He is with her. She doesn't know where she is actually, like in a Vampire's house! So after dinner I think you should go and talk to her! She will listen to you, only you!"

"Okay, gossip girls, time to eat!" Caroline declared!

Throughout the dinner Damon kept on sending Bonnie questionous looks, which Bonnie defended pretty well. Sitting very much in front of him, it was impossible for Bonnie to ignore him.

Bonnie smiled a bit; she used to do ignoring Damon oh-so-well before, what changed now?

"Hey guys", Caroline chirped, "please put your mysterious plans on hold for tomorrow night okay? Because I need Bonnie and Elena with me tomorrow!"

"What tomorrow?", Stefan asked.

"Stefan! Tomorrow is Mystic Falls Annual Charity Dinner! Gosh Stefan you yourself said you will help me with it, but given the circumstances I managed it alone without anyone of your help! Now at least you can remember and come!"

"ooooh! Sorry Care!"

Bonnie swallowed the pasta, "But Caroline, do you think it's necessary for us to go? I mean you can see…."

"Oh, come on Bon-Bon! The situation is always going to be like this! Sometimes Katharine, sometimes Elijah and now Klaus! We can't stop our regular life for that!"

"I think Care is right!" Elena said, "We have to live our life without fear! I think we should go and have blast!"

"Ahem…..Ahem….Ladies", Damon interrupted, "I think baby vamp have point here! I think we all should go, right Bonnie?"

Bonnie tried to avoid Damon's gauze but, Epic_ Fail_! He had this different look in these eyes like he had some plane he is dying to execute, _what are you planning Moron_, Bonnie thought!

"What you think Bonnie?" Damon asked again.

"I think Damon, my dinner is over I should go and talk to Greta and yes Care, I will come!"

Without looking back at Damon, Bonnie made her way towards Greta's room.

Damon stared at Bonnie, Go _on Bon-Bon, and ignore me but tomorrow you have to answer me!_

With Greta:

Bonnie entered the room without making any noise, she gestured Jeremy to come out.

"Hey Jer, now I think I should talk to her. About what is going on and what is about to happen!"

"But Bonnie do you think it's too early? I mean what if her powers again go out of control?"

"No, Jer its okay! I have to, HAVE to talk to her!"

"Okay, Bonnie! As you wish, but be careful!"

"I will be Jer, now go down fast before Elena eat up all the pasta!"

Giving her a playful kiss Jeremy went downstairs.

Bonnie walked into room slowly, watching Greta sleep, she though she should let her rest a while, when

"Bonnie, is that you?", Greta asked in weak voice.

"Yeah, it's me! Just wanted to talk to you, but I think you should rest!"

"No, it's okay Bonnie, come on in, let's talk!"

Bonnie looked at Greta, she looked so different! Elena had cleaned her up and put nice cloths on her, she was looking beautiful! She had exactly the….

"Yeah! Yeah! We have exactly same eye color", Greta completed Bonnie's thought.

"Greta, are you sure you can talk now?"

"Yes! Ask me anything Bonnie!"

"Well first of all, you know where you are?" Bonnie decided to play it safe as Greta may freak out again.

Greta gave her a weak smile, "I know I am in house where there are exactly three Vampires! Don't worry I won't do that freak show again!"

"But how do you know?"

"Well I can sense vampire from anywhere! When I first wake up I was scared to know this but then I saw Elena and she was human! So then I thought if a doppelganger is here, then this place must be safe! Now will you please explain why a Bennett witch is with Vampires?"

Bonnie explained her everything from start to how they find out her diary, about Katharine, Elijah and

"Klaus?" Greta panicked.

"Yes, and we all want to stop him from breaking that curse! Even the vampires are helping!"

"So, the Salvatore brothers huh? I heard of them! Poor souls, Katharine-infected!"

"Yup, that's them! "

"And this doppelganger Elena, she really loves Stefan? She loves a vampire?"

"Freaky, but yes she do! Believe it or not, Stefan is a very good guy!"

"And you in love with the other Salvatore brother?"

"no,no….nono…you got it all wrong!...no…no…..no way, I mean….no..nonono…no!"

Greta looked at her confused, "I think one "no" would have been perfect!"

Ignoring Greta's comment Bonnie moved on, "So Greta, you have spend your most of life with Emily and you belong to the original family who casted the spell so you must be knowing how to stop Klaus from breaking it or what exactly is the nature of curse? Cause Klaus had you but didn't take your blood he wants Elena to change the curse but why?"

"I am so sorry Bonnie; I am going to be a big disappointment for you! I really can't stop Klaus or why would I ran away from him? And yes my family did created the spell but I was not present there! So I m sorry I don't know the exact nature of spell!"

"But then….but then how we are supposes to stop Klaus? My powers and your powers are not match for his! How we are going to stop him?"

Greta stood up and walk towards the window, thinking real hard, battle going inside her.

"Bonnie, you are a Bennett witch, and Bennett witches are savior of nature! They ought to do anything to restrain the perfect balance of nature, so save their land! There have been great sacrifices by witches to do that, and you bonnie are such a young age has done everything possible without even thinking about yourself! You are a worthy Bennett Bonnie, you remind me of Emily a lot! And that is why I am going to tell you this…."

Bonnie followed Greta and stood by the frame of window," what are you going to tell me?"

"What you said was right. Your powers and my powers are no match for his powers and he have witch working for him so we need more power"

"And you know how to get them?"

"Yes, I know! But Bonnie, I am feeling so guilty to ask you this but you are the only one who can do this, I am not that strong anymore!"

"Tell me Greta, what I have to do? I will do anything to save my friends and my town; you know I will not hesitate!"

"I know that Bonnie and that's why I am feeling guilty, you already have done so much and now asking you to sacrifice everything in your life is….."

"what do you mean by that?"

"Come, sit bonnie"

And they both sat on bed.

"Have you ever heard or read about Maya?"

"Yeah, I mean it's in Sanskrit language, ancient Indian language"

"Yes it is! It means illusion! This is the highest amount of magical level any witch can get!"

"I…..I don't get it!"

Bonnie said confused.

"Like we have in education, graduation then post grad then doctorate like this, magic also have grades, and Maya is the most powerful state of Magic! Legends say that, this Maya is so powerful that one who has it can control the whole universe! And it can actually make the earth stood still! It's so powerful Bonnie!"

"So, like Emily had this Maya thing?"

"No! You will be surprised what Emily had was just 10% of what Maya exactly is! Bonnie I can't even explain to you what kind of power Maya is! But this is the only way to defeat Klaus; even less than half part of Maya can kill him! You don't have to achieve all of it!"

"Then tell me how to get it!"

"It's not that simple Bonnie, its highest form of power! There is no one who have achieved all of it, but I knew few who had 40% of the power and what they did to achieve it is…."

"Please Greta tell me"

"as you know Maya means illusion, the one who has Maya create illusion sphere around himself, he is the most powerful being when he is in that sphere! No one can break that sphere once it is formed! Not even him!"

"But how to create it?"

"Dedication, patience, practice and determination! It's not a day long job! It takes year's n years of practice! Or sometimes few days can be plenty or sometimes few seconds! The time you became one with your power, when your soul and your magic connects, sphere appears! For this you have to be one with your powers! There is no you and your powers! They become one! You are power! You have to forget everything around you!"

"I can do this! You know I can!"

"But you haven't heard me right! "You have to forget everything around you", everything! That includes, who you are, where you live, what you do! And also, your friends, family and…your love!"

Bonnie didn't know what to say, she just sat there staring at Greta.

"I have seen people who have succeeded in Maya but now they don't even remember their families! They live in their own word, which does not have place for their loved one! Once you entered in Maya you lose everything, EVERYTHING! You might be able to break Maya but no one-NO ONE is succeeded in doing this until now"

Bonnie stood up and started walking towards door, it was too much for her to absorb! She have to save everyone, kill Klaus but she also have to go away from everyone! Is she this much strong that she can let go of everything she had?

Greta saw her walking out of the room slowly, she knew she was asking her to do something that will destroy her life forever, but she knew Bonnie will do it, regardless.

Bonnie stepped out of room; ands started walking towards the living room. She saw her friends sitting on sofa.

Elena had her head rested on Stefan's chest who was stroking her hairs lovingly. Caroline was busy cracking some jokes with Jeremy, Jeremy…..how she was going to say goodbye to him?

And then there was Damon, far away from all, at bar, drinking his favorite Bourbon. As Bonnie stared to come down from stairs Damon watched her. There was awkward emptiness in her eyes, he stopped drinking and stared at her.

Bonnie knew, out of all those, Damon can catch her moods quite well; she detached her gauze from him and joined Jeremy and Caroline.

But Damon kept on staring at her, he knew something was wrong and he have to find out what is it.


	16. Good times

**okay guys, i will be going on to a long vacation till june end so before i go here is some happy-go-lucky update!**

**like the title name, its about having a good time!**

* * *

**16. Good times**

"Bonnie are you sure?" Elena asked feeling nervous.

"Yeah, I want to go home now! It's been long day"

"But, you could stay here! You don't need to go back! Right Stefan? Back me up here!"

Stefan dropped his shoulders, "you are always welcome to stay here Bonnie, and you know that! I can switch in Damon's room and you both can have guest room!"

"Yeah and then I will be having dreams of a Unicorn! Thanks to you Brother!" Damon said while emptying his last glass of drink.

"Damon, you get cockier when you are drunk!" Stefan retorted back.

"It's okay Stefan, really! I am okay; I need to sleep in my bed that will make me calm!", she eyed Damon, " and nobody have to dream of anything"

"okay, will take Bonnie home", Caroline entered," and on way we can talk about what you are going to wear tomorrow!"

"And that's gonna make you sleep calm!" whispered Damon!

"Damon! I am too, a Vampire, I can hear you!" Caroline chirped while dragging Bonnie outside.

"What a wonderful host you are Damon!" Stefan said, playfully slapping Damon.

Stefan and Elena went towards guest room to sleep as Greta was in his room.

As everyone went to bed Damon checked on Greta. She was sleeping on bed and Jeremy was resting on sofa nearby.

After re-checking that everybody is in sleep, Damon left the house to his fav destination, Bonnie's Home!

As he climbed the tree outside her house, whose branch was extended right outside her room, he found her window closed.

"Cautious witch", Damon murmured and tried to open the window. But it didn't, Damon applied his full vampire power but couldn't open!

Frustrated with this, Damon sighed and presses his temple against the window, when he saw it. A piece of paper folded and tuck at bars of window.

When he opened to read it, a grin appeared on his face. At start it had a fairly deformed and horrible drawing of what appeared to be a Vampire and with black cloths he was sure it was him and under that it was written,

_Damon I knew you would come, look I just deported Caroline back with much power, I am hell of tired, irritated and annoyed! And I don't want to talk to you! So stop banging my window!_

_And please, get a life (oops, you can't get a life) stop stalking me and climbing that tree!_

"Smart Witch! But don't you worry I am going to come tomorrow, and you can't hide from me always!"

* * *

Next Evening at Salvatore house:

Elena and Stefan were ready at living room, and Jeremy was pouting.

"Gosh Jer, pouting? Really you are pouting? You knew from beginning that this is seniors only dinner! Then why pout now?", Elena tried to comfort him.

"Elena, it's easy to say for you! You all are going and will be enjoying there! And …..and Bonnie will be there too!" Jer said with more pouting.

"Jer, you think Bonnie would be there all night without you? I think as soon as Caroline get busy with all guests she is gonna run away and come back here! So cheer up Bro!"

"okz, sis!"

Stefan and Elena said bye to Jer and proceeded towards dinner.

Jer went back to Stefan's room where he found Greta watching out of window, watching Stefan and Elena went inside the car.

"She is your sis right?", Greta asked.

"Right, you know that, why asking?"

"And you are okay with her being with him?" she asked turning towards him.

"You still not sure about Salvatore's?"

"Well given my history, can you blame me?"

"Well you are right at your place, but I trust Stefan, though can't say same about Damon. He is kind of volatile, he may be kind one second and then BAMM…..he badass!"

Greta smiled and sat on bed, "so how come you are home? You not going? Is it because of me?"

"Nah!", Jer said sitting beside her," seniors only dinner! So it's going to be me and you! Disadvantage of being youngest and there they are enjoying the perks of being elder!"

"Well technically I am the youngest so; you are the adult here now!"

"So being the adult authority in the house I declare total freedom! Miss. Bennett what should we do?"

"I say you grab some movies and I grab some food! And I think Salvatores have pretty impressive bar! What say?"

Jer said nothing and just grinned!

Damon again climbed that tree, he was hoping that Bonnie will think she scared him away and he will not return, but he was! Couldn't stop him from coming! He hoped she had lifted that spell from window. He slowly pushed the window and it opened, "phewww…..", Damon sighed!

And there she was, dressed in long flawless baby pink off-shoulder gown. It was plane nothing fancy; it draped her perfect curves very well! Her soft brown hairs tilted on one side showing her bare back towards Damon.

He tasted her bare chocolate skin by his eyes, her slender neck… he felt his fangs coming out. 'Not now' Damon thought.

She had few earrings in her hand, and having difficulty which to choose.

"The big diamond ones will do I suppose", Damon said adjusting himself at the window frame.

Shocked, Bonnie dropped the pair of earrings she was holding.

"Damon! What the…., you came….how?"

"You forget to do your hocus-phocus on the window!"

"I thought that photo of you on note would scare you away!"

"Bonnie, I am much uglier than you draw!"

"Yeah, agreed!"

And she turned back to choosing the earrings.

"I said the big ones! Conflict solved! Do you ever listen to anyone? Listen, when it comes to girls, I know better!"

"Damon, I am choosing earrings not blood type to drink!", Bonnie retorted!

"hahaha…funny huh? Okay whatever, just make it quick, waiting at door!"

Damon was ready to jump when Bonnie stopped him

"What? Why are you waiting?"

"I am your date tonight!"

"Oh, right! And who told you?"

"No one! We have thing unsaid connection you see! And let's face it, one needs date to enter, its couple's dinner and your bitter-half is at home bonding with your great- great- great- great- grandmother! And you got me now!"

Bonnie knew he was right! She has to go with him.

"ohk! Wait outside and don't stalk me again!"

After 5 minute, Damon was getting restless. Bonnie was not that type of girl who will take hours to get ready! He started to think that maybe she went alone by back door, but heck this house do not have back door, but again she is a witch! But suddenly the front door opened, and Bonnie glided down slowly in her body hugging, curve showing, and Damon-maddening pink gown.

She looked breath taking amazing! With her silk brown hairs still at one side, bouncing as she descended the stairs. Her pink pumps at foot making _click click_ noise, and then Damon looked at her, grinning, he noticed she had wore the same earrings he had selected, and before Damon opened mouth to say _I said so _Bonnie held her hand,

"Shut up and drive!"

* * *

They were at party, Damon parked his car and they were waiting for Elena and Stefan.

Bonnie met some of her friends.

"Hey Lennie, you looking stunning! Who's with you tonight?"

"Oh come on Bonnie, nobody is going to pay attention to with whom they have came, it's with whom YOU have came matters!", she said eyeing Damon carefully!

Bonnie turned to Damon, who was listening to everything but pretended not to hear anything!

_Sucker!_ Bonnie thought.

"When did you pull this off Bonnie? Suddenly you are with this hottest bachelor in town? Did you ditch Jeremy?"

" whoa…..! Now why would I ditch Jeremy for _him_?" Bonnie said stretching "him" knowing that this will fade the wolfish grin off Damon's face!

And it did! Damon now was listening more carefully.

Her friend looked stunned, "what do you mean by "_him"_? He is annoyingly handsomely cute!"

Bonnie sighed!

"Well he is at first, then he becomes annoyingly handsome and then what remains is annoying!"

Unaffected by Bonnie's taunt Damon interfered,

"Ladies! Should we proceed?"

"But Damon, Elena…..", But Damon cut Bonnie midway

"You friend and my brother seems to decide to use this luxury time for something else I guess!"

"hhhmmm….and like always", Stefan said standing behind Damon"…..your guess is wrong!"

Damon tuned, "Hey Bro! Looking all gentlemen in suit!"

Stefan looked at Damon, as usual is his black jacket, chuckled and said, "Never mind you! Bonnie, Elena shall we?"

Bonnie grabbed Stefan's one arm and Elena other and they were going in when Damon stopped them,

"Wait waits! Bonnie you are supposes to come with me! I am your date!"

"Correction! You _were _my date, just to get me inside the gate! Now onwards, I need no date"

Before Damon retort back they went inside, and Bonnie heard faint _"Not fair"_ from Damon's mouth.

* * *

After fiddling for 15 minutes Damon found Bonnie chatting with some friend at bar, more like chatting with a _guy_.

"Hey Bonnie… you lost me!", Damon said placing his hand on her waist.

"No Damon, I tried to lose you! But I guess I need to try harder!"

"hahaha….always the funny! By the way who's this young boy here?"

"Jared, he is Jared! And Jared this is, well he is my friend Stefan's brother"

The Jared guy handshake Damon. Bonnie feared Damon might crush his bones, but he did not.

"Well, Bonnie see you around! And you too Damon"

And Jared left.

"_My friend Stefan's brother" _Damon repeated, "why would you say that? I am hurt!"

Bonnie looked at Damon with her Bambi eyes, "did I hurt you Damon?"

"Well…", Damon felt heavy to talk looking into those deep eyes, "well not exactly but yeah!"

Then Bonnie winked, "you hurt! Aim Achieved!" and stormed out.

"Ouch!" Damon said.

* * *

Elena, Stefan and Damon were sitting at table. Bonnie was chatting with Caroline.

"Now Damon would you care to explain why aren't you leaving Bonnie alone?", Stefan asked, frowning.

"aah! Bro wipe that frown! Let it be a frown-free night! And I am not stalking her! She is my date she supposes to be with me! Like this trouble-shine is with you!"

Elena made face to which Damon responded with even more screwed face!

"yeah but whenever she goes to talk to some friends you stalk her, stop her, do some rubbish talking and shoo off her friend! She is not able to talk to anyone now!"

Elena took Stefan's hand and said, "Stefan, stop blaming Damon for everything!"

Stefan and Damon looked at her in shock. To which Elena said further," that's Bonnie's department!"

Damon stood up, "hahhaha…you guys have very pathetic sense of humor! You know I am better off without you!"

And he stormed away!

* * *

Damon was furious! First, Bonnie his supposed _Date _was not with him and secondly the pathetic couple, Elena and Stefan, was making fun of him.

He was at bar drinking when a girl approached him,

"Hey, where is your Date, got bored of her?"

Damon was going to shoo her away when he turned and saw she was the same girl Bonnie was talking to before. The one who was fairly interested in him rather than her own date. Damon crocked a smile.

"Lennie, right? You know one should be careful with choosing dates or else you will end up like me!"

"You should have waited some one more appropriate to come! Like…"

"Like you! ", Damon said winking.

Bonnie saw them, at first she had no problem Damon being distracted by other girl. As far as, she is off his radar. Then things became kinky, he offered her his drink and then he asked her for dance which was well inspired by dirty dancing.

_That is enough! _Bonnie thought. And she marched towards them and yanked Damon away.

"Lennie, dear, would you mind if I take MY date away for a while?"

And without waiting to hear her permission Bonnie took Damon away.

"whao! Lady, calm down!"

"Damon, don't you dare go near that girl!"

"Jealous huh?"

"Jealous? Jealous my foot! I do not want Lannie to end up in your bed fully drained!"

Now Damon was ultra furious.

"Oh so you think every girl I talk to end up in my bed fully drained?"

"Looking at your track record, yeah!"

Bonnie looked at his eyes, which were glistering with mischief were now lightless. She feared his plain blue eyes with no light.

"Okay, Ms. Bennett! First you come with me and then ditch me! You refuse to be with me and dance with me and when I got a partner for dance you start getting all judgy! You know what…", Damon said coming nearer to her and with dangerously mild tone," I am going to do same with her, like you said! I am going to dance with every single girl here, compel them and drain them dry!"

And without looking back at her he marched towards the girl and started dancing more dirtily.

Bonnie, angry on him 10% and angry with herself 90% fumed and raced over to bar.

"Okay, Mr. Salvatore do what you want!" and emptied 5 glasses of whatever was in front of her.

Half hour later, when Elena and Stefan, for everyone's Jealousy ruled the dance floor with their perfect moves and chemistry were looking for Bonnie. And find her drinking more glasses at bar.

"Elena, what happened to Bonnie?"

And they approached her.

"Hey Bon! What happened? Why you are drinking so much?" . Elena said taking a glass away from Bonnie.

"nothing Elena", bonnie said in her so-drunk voice." you know after this my whole life is gone turn inside out! This is the last night and I am going to enjoy and be M…A…..D! MAD! Whoooooooooooooooooooo"Bonnie yelled and was about to slip when Stefan caught her.

"Bonnie bonnie, there is something seriously wrong about you now!"

Stefan looked for Damon, "Bonnie, where is Damon?"

"Damon? That jerk? Draining some girl dry, that what he said to me!"

Stefan made Bonnie sit on a chair, and looked towards Damon who was dancing with a girl. As Damon turn to swirl the girl Stefan grabbed his hand and dragged him.

"Hey hey easy Sunny boy!"

"Damon! Take Bonnie home!"

"You crazy? Dint you heard? I _was _her date!"

"Damon, just one more time I am saying, take Bonnie home!"

Damon screwed his face, "fine! Sometimes I wonder if I am older or you!"

Stefan chuckled, "me too brother, me too!"

Both approached the table where Bonnie and Elena were sitting, Elena holding Bonnie's hand while Bonnie smiled aimlessly.

"What with witch?" Damon asked.

"May be 15 glasses of what was there on counter", Elena answered.

Damon slammed his forehead.

Stefan took Elena's hand, "okay, Damon! Take Bonnie home and we are outta here!"

As Stefan and Elena went Damon sat beside Bonnie.

"Come on Drunkina, time to hit the doors!"

Bonnie looked at him with her drunken eyes, "why you are here? Done with all suck-to-die things? Don't you have some random chick to bug?"

"Oh! So is it about that? You are getting Jealous that I was dancing with random girls?"

"Huh? Jealous? Please? What I am? 12?"

"Maybe! Right now you are looking like one! So Bonnie don't create a scene and let's go!"

Damon helped Bonnie got to her feet and they went towards parking. Damon placed her in passenger's seat and started the car.

"Your Boremy would be waiting for you!"

"I don't want to go there, I want to go home!"

"What? You don't want to go to Jeremy?"

"No, I …", Bonnie stopped.

"Bonnie, there is something bugging you, what is it? You never drink this much!"

"Well Caroline was right! May be this is the last time we are care free! This is the last time we can smile, tomorrow may be different story! Tomorrow we may not see each other, we may not live….."

"What? What are you saying Bonnie? What exactly you were drinking? Some kind of depressing potion?"

Bonnie looked at him. Damon felt her cold gauze lingering upon his blue orbs. She was sad, but why? Why she was sad? This was more than he dancing with some random chick. She wanted to say something but her lips were trembling. Half because of the drink and half because of the fear. Why she feared?

"Bonnie, what is it?"

"Nothing, just this all Klaus, Elijah thing! Don't know how it will turn out to be? Me dead, you dead, Elena dead or all dead!"

"Bonnie, nobody is going to get dead!"

"Yup, and I am going to make sure of that!", Bonnie distracted her eyes from him, " and if you do not drive watching road instead of me, there may be at least one death"

Damon grinned and drives.

* * *

After reaching her home, Damon helped her get out of the car. He searched her purse for keys and found.

Before Damon can open the door, Bonnie grabbed the keys and turned to Damon.

"Now, I will take over!"

"Bonnie you cannot even put key in keyhole….."

Bonnie touched the door and it opened. "Who needs key?"

"Sometime I forget you are the witch!"

Bonnie went inside and lingered on door frame.

"You know Damon, I feel things are going to change, and it will change everything. At one moment we are smiling, laughing and at next instant there is death waiting for us! We all trying to stop this from happening, and I will too do it. But whatever happens tomorrow Damon I want you to know that you are not bad, you are kinda good"

Damon stared at her for moment, fearing at any second she will burst out of her serious stance and start laughing but she didn't, she continued staring at him,

"Sometimes I like you Damon, but I hate you more I think"

Damon chuckled, "you know what I think, your like is so dominant over your hate that you hate it that you like me!"

"Damon I am so wasted right now that I don't have a clue what you are rambling, but it did include sentences about me liking or hating you, right?"

Damon sighed, "You are sure you will be alright?"

"Yup! And I shouldn't invite you in, one drunken witch and one hot creepy Vampire, disaster for recipe"

"ahh you mean recipe for disaster?"

"Yeah whatever"

Bonnie was felling sleepy, she was having hard time keeping her eyes open. Damon saw her eyelashes took over her bright green eyes.

"Bonnie, you should sleep"

"Yeah!", Bonnie yawned. "Bye, Danom or Madon…..gosh what your name?"

"My name is Damon and you really should sleep now"

Bonnie just smiled and waved him goodbye.

Damon kept on turning and looking if she was there till he reached car. Taking a good final look at her he drove home.

Bonnie looked at him for sec, smiled and went home to sleep.

May be the last happy and sweet sleep!


	17. The Moony Return

**Sorry guys for late. Got job so busy with training and all!**

**but here it is, next update! after all those happy moments here comes the hard reality!**

* * *

**16. A Moony Return. **

_"Tomorrow we may not see each other, we may not live….."_

_"Me dead, you dead, Elena dead or all dead!"_

_"Whatever happens tomorrow Damon I want you to know that you are not bad, you are kinda good"_

_"Sometimes I like you Damon, but I hate you more I think"_

Bonnie's voice keeps ringing in Damon's head. Something was wrong with her yesterday, she never drinks and never blabber things like that! Not in front of me!

He was looking at sun rising, he had to know why suddenly…..and then it stuck him. She started shelling herself after she met Greta. She tried to hide something from him, but too bad Witch I never quit! All this changes in her are after she met Greta.

_What have you done, Oh Great Greta! _ Damon thought and rushed to meet her. When he met Caroline,

"Hey Blondie!"

"Damon I so wish you could stop calling me that!"

"So what should I call you? Hhmmm… what about my lil Sunshine?"

" aahhh…. Blondie sounds melodious now!", Caroline chirped and moved away.

Chucking Damon said, "So what brought you here?"

"Well Stefan thought till this whole a-creepy-vampire-trying-to-kill-Elena thing stops I should stick around here. So, too much to your pleasure, I will be around more now!"

"Hah! I could have wished for something more today! But will attend you later; just have important work to do! So see you around!"

Damon waved and rushed towards Stefan's room.

Greta was reading the newspaper, Damon knocked.

Greta peeped over paper, "Oh Damon, being a Vampire you has manners!"

Damon gave his crooked smile and entered.

"So, Greta, how you are enjoying your stay here?"

Greta kept aside the paper, "so you are here like a good host, to know how I am doing or if my intuitions are good and right, you are here for much greater cause"

"Gosh, you witches came straight to point; I was trying to start the conversation!"

"We BENNETT witches are always right about you, we can see right through you! So, Damon why you are here?"

"Okay if you want to know", Damon took a chair and sat beside Greta.

"What did you tell Bonnie?"

"And why that concerns you?"

"Well if its concerns Elena, it concerns me!"

"Oh, so I heard right! You, too, in love with the doppelganger?"

"Yes, and please can you say Elena? Not doppelganger?"

"oooh, old wounds huh?"

"Kind off!"

"Then you have nothing to worry, it does not concerns Elena's safety! Happy?"

"Well yeah off course!"

Greta again took her paper and starts reading. Damon did not know how to ask her about Bonnie now. He lingered there on chair.

"Damon?"

"Huh?"

"You want to ask anything else?"

"aahh…..hh….no"

"Then why you are still here?" Greta asked him, scanning him with her exact Green shaded eyes as Bonnie's.

"You have same eyes like Bonnie!"

"Well is it a compliment?"

"Yeah! Her kinda eyes scare me! And you have the same gauze!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You have same gauze like Bonnie. Like you are searching something within me, or you know something about me that you are not telling me. This X-ray kinda vision!"

"It's in Genes!"

Still Damon lingered there saying nothing.

"Oh come on Damon, spit it out!"

"Okay! Okay! I want to know what you told Bonnie, since then she is acting weird, secretive! And a lil weird! Something eating her inside and like always she does not want to tell me! Or tell anyone!"

"Okay Damon I do not know why I am telling this to you but, yes! I did tell her something really important! Something that will help defeat Klaus! Something she has to do! And if she has not shared this with you then it's her choice! I can't say this to you! If she wants she will tell you at certain time!"

"But if it is about defeating Klaus, then don't you thing we should know? It will be more effective?"

"No Damon! Only Bonnie can do this, and no one can help her! I have faith in her that whatever she does it will be for betterment of everyone! Do you trust her enough?

Damon didn't say anything, Greta continued, "something in your eyes says you do trust her, don't you?"

Damon nodded. He stood up to leave when Greta stopped him,

"Damon"

"Yes?"

"He knows"

"What?"

"Klaus knows I have escaped!"

"But how do you know?"

"I was with him for months now and I can feel what he is feeling, I can get the vibes when he is angry or happy. But right now he is angry and it will take no time for him to reach you!"

"So we have to be ready!"

"Yes and Damon if you meet Bonnie will you give her my message?"

"Tell her it's time to make choice now!"

Damon opened his mouth to ask what that means but he knew she will not tell him so he silently nodded and left the room.

As Damon left the room, Greta saw him leaving.

_Bonnie have to tell you what she is about to do! And you have to support her, no matter what happens! Even though may be it will be last time she will see you! _

Bonnie and Jeremy were sitting at a restro. Jeremy wondered why she has asked him to meet here instead of home. She looked distracted, unusual of herself. Jeremy could not take it anymore,

"Okay Bonnie, let's just talk okay! You look rather uncomfortable. What you wanted to tell me so badly that you asked me to come here. Not at school or at home?"

Bonnie took a long breath; she has to do it no matter what the outcome will be.

"Jer, you know that if anyone is going to defeat Klaus, it has to be me! And for that I have to use the higher form of magic. The kind of magic you, me or anyone have never imagined or dreamed!"

"Bonnie, I know that, but….why are you saying this to me?"

"See, to have that kind of magic I need to practice a lot! I have to concentrate hard, nothing, I repeat nothing should come between me and my magic."

"Yes Bonnie and I am going to make sure of that!"

"No, Jer! I AM going to make sure of that!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Jer, I…", Bonnie could not say further. Her eyes turned wet.

"Hey Bonnie", Jer held her hand tightly; "you can tell me anything!"

"I can't do this Jer! I have to stop it!"

"What?"

"I can't be with you Jer! i…"

Jer drop his hands off hers," what? What are you saying Bonnie?"

"Jer, I need to concentrate! I need time of my own to do it, I can't be involved with anyone, I have to stay away! From you, from Elena, Caroline from Stefan…from all!"

"But…."

"I have to do it Jer, until we defeat Klaus!"

"After that what Bonnie? Just like you broke up with me you gonna patch up? Just like that?"

"Jer…."

"I know what this is, you were with Damon last night, did he told you to do this? Like, "Jer is a kid, leave him! He is useless lil boy?""

"No, it isn't like this! And why you are dragging Damon in this, it's my decision and Damon does not even know about this!"

Jeremy did not speak for a while, "so it's like you have not asked me to come here to discuss or ask, you have decided and you are telling me your decision!"

"It's for the best Jeremy!"

"Yes, it will be", Jeremy stared at his empty hands for a while, "it's goodbye then Bonnie, I really had good time with you and hope you did too! Goodbye!"

And without turning back Jeremy slide out of the Restro.

Bonnie sat there for a while trying to hold her tears but when it became hard to do she paid the bill and went towards her car.

As soon as she reached her car she held the door and stood against it. She knew it was hard, she knew what she was about to do is going to hurt a lot of people including herself. The look she saw in Jeremy's eyes she never wants to remember again. But she have to do it, she have to cut each and every thread of her life which bounds her to this world.

Slowly a drop of tear rolled down on the window. And as soon as it reached the window, it started to rain. Bonnie looked up and smiled.

She used to love rain, because it uses to give her so much happiness! She remembered when she, Caroline and Elena were in high school. They never liked to get wet in rain but Bonnie did. She used to drag them both at center of road to get wet.

Today too she was happy to see rain but not because of the old reasons. But today as the rain poured down the streets wetting the road, her tears rolled down on her cheeks wetting her perfect chocolate skin and yet nobody noticed.

She let all the pain go away with the tears. Now she has to deal with Elena, Caroline and Stefan. He will never agree, always want to save her, Bonnie thought. And off course, Damon! He will not be fooled by "want to concentrate so leave me alone" thing. He will ask questions like he always do and really awkward questions whose answers she can't give him!

As she takes out car keys to open door she stood still, she sensed him behind her, _Oh not now! _Bonnie thought.

Wiping away the tears she turned to him, she knew it was of no use. Because he knows, he always knows everything and she hates it so much!

"What are you doing here Damon?"

He did not answer but kept looking at her with confuses gauze. He did not have his trade mark mocking smile. He was serious, bloody damn serious. And it frightened Bonnie.

"What's all this Bonnie?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on Bonnie, do not play games with me! You acting weird, drinking, and talking rubbish, meeting your boyfriend in secret and breaking up with him? Do not tell me that it's none of my business because I am not going to leave without answers! And I mean it!"

And Bonnie knew he meant it bloody well!

"I talked to Greta today. I know you are up to something. Greta had told you a way to deal with Klaus which only YOU have to do, as she says so! But you do not have to do this alone Bonnie. You know it; you can always ask me for anything."

Bonnie inhaled a deep breath, "Damon, we are standing in middle of road and it's raining I think we should go!"

"I don't care! I don't care if it's raining water or acid! You know when I was leaving the room Greta asked me to give you one message"

"And what's that?"

"She said _it's time to make choice_ and what do you mean by that? What choice you are going to make?"

"You heard it right Damon! I have to make some choices, I! And it concerns me, and which should not concern you at all!", Bonnie spoke rather rudely hoping this will lead Damon off the lead.

And it paid off, Damon back off a lil. But he did not lose his gauze.

"Yes Bonnie it did not concerns me if its anything about you or not but it concerns me if it's about Elena!"

And yes he said it, he wished he did not but yes, he said it. The color from her face drained more. She lost her composure and a lil bit of tear drop appeared on edge of her eyes. He instantly regretted saying this.

Before he could change what he had said, his phone rang. Slowly without tearing up his eyes from Bonnie he answered it,

"Hello"

Then suddenly he looked away from her, he looked tensed.

"But how can this happen?"

Bonnie examined him carefully, he seemed angrier now. As he put down his phone she asked,

"What happened?"

He looked at her and said passively, "you are not going to like this"

They were at Salvatore house now. Which have been badly destroyed. Bonnie slowly entered the house and found Stefan lying on the floor in Elena's lap. He was badly hurt.

Damon rushed in vampire speed and stopped suddenly. He was worried about Stefan but he did not want to show that. He looked at Stefan and then at Elena,

"What happened?"

Elena said sobbing hard, "when we were at kitchen few Vampires and a witch came here. Yup, he did have a witch working for him, at least one witch! She did something after which we can hear Greta yelling! She came running down from room. They grab her when Stefan tried to stop them, but….."

The rest of the sentence she could not complete.

"… then I came forward but I could not move! Greta has placed some spell on me that I could not move! She surrendered herself to them and then they took her!"

Before they could say anything Caroline came running.

"I searched but could not find anyone here!"

Bonnie looked confused, "Care? What are you doing?"

"I left house for just 5 min to go to store and when I came back all this thing happened, so I went back to see if I could see there they headed."

Damon gestured Caroline to help him taking Stefan to room. Once he put his here he came back down.

"Elena, I think you should stay here. Stefan may need you. I, Caroline and Bonnie will search for  
Greta"

Elena nodded and went towards the room.

Damon turned towards Care and Bonnie, "Girls, let's roll!"

"You sure?", Damon asked.

"Yes, DAMON!", Caroline shouted in utter irritation, " I saw them going in here but I could not follow them!"

It was now night, and was getting dark. They were in middle of woods.

"Why out all lil adventures end up in woods", Care crooned.

Damon chooses to ignore. He was carefully hearing for any kind of sound. Then he heard it, slight shuffling of tree leaves lying on ground. But it was not wind, he knew they were somewhere around.

"Bonnie, be ready! Caroline stays close!" Damon warned.

The sound gets closer and closer. And now Damon can saw them, three Vampires and a witch.

"There are three vampires and a witch! Bonnie you deal with witch and keep her busy till me and Caroline will deal with rest"

Before they say "yes" to Damon vampires came down running and attacked. One went after Caroline other after Damon. The third one went after Bonnie but she was ready. She flew him on a tree bank. And with flick of her wrist she set a fire. The vampire yelled but no use within minutes he was into ashes.

Bonnie was going to do the same with one who was attacking Caroline but she could not! She turned to the witch who was holding her powers back. Bonnie tried to fight back when she saw the vampire trying to attack Damon; she diverted half of her power casting a protective sphere around Damon. Due to this two works Bonnie could not fight with the witch. She was powerful.

"Bonnie, save yourself! Do not worry about me! I can handle him!" Damon shouted.

But before he could say more, he saw Bonnie fell down. She could not handle the force. As Bonnie fall back the sphere she has created broke and as it did the Vampire attacked Damon and bite his neck.

Damon cried loud. He fall back, blood oozing from his neck.

"Damon!", Bonnie shouted. And all her force got up. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath and with all her powers she made the witch flew in air and banged on a tree. The witched died instantly.

Then she turned to the vampire who hurt Damon, and with her eyes she made him burst into flames and then ashes.

Caroline was having a hard time fighting with the vampire. Bonnie turned towards her but suddenly she heard something, sound of a wild animal may be a tiger. It was getting closer. The vampire who attacked Caroline took few steps back, he looked frightened, Bonnie thought why would he be frighten of any wild animal except its…..

Before she could say anything, there it was. A big black wolf, running towards them.

"Werewolf!", Bonnie shouted.

She grabbed Caroline and took her near Damon, who was not on floor grabbing his neck.

That werewolf approached them; he looked at Caroline and then turned towards the Vampire. He ran, but Wolf was fast too, he chased him into woods.

Bonnie sat near Damon holding his hands.

"Bonnie you should take him home! He is too much bleeding!", Caroline said.

"But Caroline how could we leave you here? With a werewolf on loose?"

Caroline smiled, "he would never hurt me"

Bonnie knew what she was saying, she helped Damon stood on his feet.

"Come on Damon! Let's go!"

Caroline watched them go, and as she turned. There he was, in his black shorts, without shirt.

Looking sheepish combing his fingers through hairs.

Caroline ran, ran hard and collapsed into his arms.

"Tyler…." And the rest of words could not escape her lips.

* * *

**finally Tylar is back! i was waiting for the right time for him to arrive! **


End file.
